


Небо бескрылых

by AnnetCat



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Преканон. Версия биографии героев и как они дошли до жизни такой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небо бескрылых

  

-1-

  "Либерасьон" уже вошел в Грандстрим, когда лейтенант Веи обнаружил на борту незарегистрированного штатского. Штатский сидел между мешками с мукой и крепко прижимал к груди надкусанный ломоть твердого кирейского сыра. Глаза штатского сверкали из-под лохматой челки, замурзанные щеки двигались - он спешно дожевывал сыр.

  - Оголодал? - с обманчивой лаской в голосе спросил лейтенант Веи.

  Штатский судорожно сглотнул и подобрался.

  - Вставай, негодник. Попался - теперь не взыщи. Придется сдаваться.

  Штатский шмыгнул носом и встал.

  - Ну и ладно, - сказал он независимым тоном. - Подумаешь.

  Веи вывел арестованного из кладовой и подозвал кока.

  - Сержант Анео, в вашем хозяйстве непорядок. Я поймал в кладовой крысу. Проследите за ней, пока я доложу на мостик.

  - Я не крыса, - вскинулся арестованный.

  - А кто же ты, если шаришься по кладовым? - неприятно улыбнулся Веи, подходя к переговорному устройству. - Докладывает лейтенант Веи. На камбузе обнаружен посторонний. Сао, это ты? Передай адмиралу - это его младший сын.

  

  -2-

  Я не видел снегов моей родины с детства. Я забыл, как завывает метель в печной трубе, как трескаются на морозе губы, как окутаны паром морды оленей, тянущих сани селянина по обледенелой до железного звона дороге. Но иногда во сне я вновь возвращаюсь туда; мне десять лет, я заблудился во дворе собственного дома по пути от крыльца к гаражу. Ледяной ветер сбивает с ног, колючий снег залепляет глаза и режет щеки, и я все кружу и кружу в серой обжигающей мути, и понимаю, что вновь свернул не туда, и в пятый раз прохожу мимо колодца... в десятый... в двадцатый... Этот сон никогда не кончается, я кружу, задыхаясь, по двору, пока не нахожу в себе сил проснуться и вспомнить, что на третьем круге меня перехватил Юстин.

  Ни Георгий, ни Юстин, ни папа не снятся мне никогда.

  

  -3-

  В доме только и говорили, что о скором походе через Грандстрим на новейших кораблях, которые строились в великой тайне на гильдейской верфи в Аррау. Говорили, конечно, тоже в великой тайне, и если замечали поблизости младшего, сразу замолкали. Да разве можно скрыть хоть что-нибудь от двенадцатилетнего шустрого пацана с большими внимательными ушами и острыми глазами? Разве он пропустит такое событие, как визит тощего белобрысого гильдейца с оловянным взглядом и клеймом на лбу? В тот раз не удалось подслушать, о чем отец говорил с гостем, потому что у дверей кабинета встали навытяжку еще два гильдейца, молодые, с каменным выражением на лицах, а у окна ошивался командор Акаи. Но для человека, мало-мальски умеющего мыслить логически, главное было ясно.

  На верфях в Аррау строят корабли. Отец - адмирал. Гильдеец чего-то хочет от отца.

  Значит, скоро новый флот поднимется в небо, это нужно Гильдии, а поведет корабли отец. И поход, скорее всего, будет через Грандстрим - и может быть, даже в таинственный Анатоль, где, по слухам, растут абрикосы. Алекс однажды пробовал абрикос - гильдейский гвардеец угостил. Волшебный, незабываемый вкус! И аромат... Алекс посадил косточку под окном, но она не проросла. Когда Георгий узнал, он долго смеялся: "Наше лето, когда ночами замерзает вода, не годится для абрикосов, глупышка Алекс. Вот в Анатоле..." Старший брат тоже никогда не бывал по ту сторону Грандстрима, но у него были знакомые гильдейцы, а уж те, конечно, знали.

  Словом, когда стало ясно, что отец и старшие братья уходят в Грандстрим, Алекс просто не мог остаться дома. Сидеть в четырех стенах, потому что на дворе минус пятьдесят, зубрить математику с историей - и пропустить такое событие! Не так-то просто было пробраться в отцовский автомобиль, да не замерзнуть в багажнике, да вылезти наружу на Аррауской базе, чтобы никто не заметил, да просочиться на борт - под самым носом у часового и, что еще труднее, - у гильдейского гвардейца с ледяным взглядом, который, кажется, и затылком видит, а уж слышит своими острыми ушами... И все это Алексу удалось, и вот теперь так глупо попасться!

  Но вышло все-таки не очень плохо, потому что сержант Анео только поглядел на голодную мордаху пацана - и сразу налил ему большую миску густого флотского супа.

  А флагман в Грандстриме отец разворачивать не будет. Даже из-за непутевого младшего сына.

  Конечно, на досуге адмирал Филипп Роу будет страшен в гневе. Но сейчас ему просто некогда.

  Вот и славно!

  

  -4-

  Небо огромное, куда больше, чем видит глаз.

  Небо принимает тебя, и ты падаешь, падаешь в него - и падение бесконечно. И только потом понимаешь, что так и не оторвался от земли.

  Это небо бескрылых. Оно прекрасно, таинственно, оно завораживает и пугает.

  Но небо крылатых - это яд, растворенный в крови. Иногда мне кажется, что если полоснуть ножом по руке, из раны потечет небо, синее, густое, с хлопьями облаков. Я знаю - это не так. Я разбился однажды о небо, и кровь моя была так же красна, как на земле.

  Крылатые либо живут в небе, либо умирают там.

  Я знаю - я с детства крылат.

  

  -5-

  Юрис и Клеа гонятся друг за другом в воздушном потоке. "Не поймаешь, не поймаешь", - распевает Юрис, ловко ускользая от звездочки своей верной подружки. "Госпожа Юрис, осторожнее!" - отвечает Клеа, повторяя лихой вираж. Не дай боги, случится что-нибудь. Юрис шустра, неугомонна и любопытна. Детство бродит в ней, толкая от авантюры к авантюре. Вот пожалуйста: ныряет в облака, скрывается из виду, а на позывные не отвечает.

  Все ей игрушки, даже Грандстрим.

  "Госпожа Юрис, пора возвращаться!"

  А она выныривает из облачной стены, и голос ее необычайно серьезен: "Клеа, скорее домой! Там идут корабли!"

  Юрис бежит по гулкому коридору, волосы ее расплелись и развеваются за спиной. Клеа едва поспевает за ней.

  - Ареландис, отец у себя?

  - Да, но, госпожа Юрис, он занят... Постойте, госпожа! - даже не притормозила, врывается в зал совещаний, кричит:

  - Отец, через Грандстрим идет чужой военный флот, у них пушки, я видела!

  Отец бледен, смотрит странно. Вокруг него его советники - с бластерами в руках, дула направлены на отца. Несколько стволов поворачиваются в сторону Юрис и Клеа.

  - Хорошо, что вы здесь, принцесса, - скалит зубы Сандис Эраклеа. - Не придется искать вас по всему дворцу. Господин Бассианус, будьте добры, не отвлекайтесь от нашего дельца. Руки за спину! Марш! - и, обращаясь к другим советникам: - Это прибыли наши союзники из Дизита. Кузен Эдонис, как всегда, точен.

  Распахиваются двери, врываются отцовские гвардейцы. Клеа реагирует мгновенно: швыряет Юрис на пол, падает сама, прикрывая ее своим телом, и шепчет:

  - Госпожа, через Цветочный кабинет и лестницу для слуг - в ангар!

  Девчонки на четвереньках пробираются к боковой двери. Над головами шипят разряды. Прямо перед Юрис падает залитый кровью Ареландис. Глаза его пусты, рука скребет пол, оставляя кровавые полосы.

  - Скорее, госпожа, - шепчет Клеа, и Юрис, очнувшись, огибает тело улыбчивого офицера, который всегда был с ней ласков... не думать, бежать, бежать... Они проскальзывают в Цветочный кабинет; по его двери ударяет заряд, но они уже перебежали кабинет по диагонали, Клеа отодвинула декоративную панель. Лестница. Задвинуть панель - и вниз, вниз.

  - Наши звездочки еще стоят на взлетной полосе, - торопливо шепчет Клеа. - Сразу в них - и наружу.

  - Да, конечно, - кивает Юрис.

  Но звездочки больше не годятся для полета - девочки сразу это поняли, едва выбежали в ангар.

  В ангаре шел бой.

  Высокий мужчина заметил девчонок, кинулся к ним.

  - Хорошо, что вы здесь. Скорее, скорее... - в лифт, вниз, вниз - к папиному "Урагану". По лестнице, вьющейся вокруг лифтовой шахты, бегут и стреляют люди в белых мундирах, и Юрис давно не понимает, кто здесь спасает ее и Клеа, а кто - хочет убить. Ясно только, что вот этот высокий мужчина, который вскочил в лифт вместе с ними и который падает, потому что загородил их собой, был их другом. Юрис не помнит, как его зовут.

  Они бегут по трапу к крейсеру, пригибаясь под выстрелами, у самого входного люка падает Клеа. Юрис останавливается, поворачивается, наклоняется над пятнадцатилетней девочкой, с которой они всю жизнь были вместе - Клеа, моя подруга, моя сестра, мое второе я! - но из корабля выскакивает отцовский гвардеец и впихивает ее в дверь. Железный лязг, гудение двигателя, пушечный залп - и, втягивая на ходу трап, "Ураган" вываливается наружу через разбитые ворота нижнего ангара.

  - Маэстро, госпожа Юрис на борту, с ней все в порядке! - кричит гвардеец в рацию.

  Но с ней не все в порядке. Она сидит на коленях на железном полу грузового трюма, в порванном, обожженном выстрелами, заляпанном чужой кровью летном комбинезоне, и тихо воет на одной ноте, раскачиваясь вперед-назад. Клеа! Моя сестра, моя подруга, мое второе я!

  "Ураган" содрогается под ударами пушек чужого флота, пробравшегося из Дизита через Грандстрим, судорожно отплевывается. Уходит.

  Флагман дизитцев разворачивается, гонится за ним.

  - Скорострельными по уходящему кораблю, адмирал, - спокойно говорит тощий белокурый гильдеец, сидящий в свободной ленивой позе рядом с Филиппом Роу.

  - Да, господин Эраклеа, - отвечает Филипп Роу необыкновенно почтительно. - Правый борт, скорострельными по гильдейскому крейсеру - огонь!

  Страшный грохот, "Либерасьон" вздрагивает, кренится, Алекс падает и летит куда-то... Удар.

  Темнота.

  ...Разбитый "Либерасьон" дрейфует в Грандстриме.

  - Маэстро, у нас недостаточно топлива, - сообщает главный инженер "Урагана" Дагобел. - Предлагаю снять все, что можно, с дизитского корабля.

  - Я больше не маэстро, - отвечает бледный лысый человек в грязной белой мантии. - Двигатель в твоем ведении, тебе и решать. Только быстрее, пока нас не нашли.

  Когда крейсер свергнутого маэстро отваливает от мертвого "Либерасьона", на борту запасные топливные баки с дизитского флагмана и двое дизитских подданных: судовой повар в страшных ожогах - его обварило кипятком, - и мальчик двенадцати лет с разбитой головой. Оба дышат, но надолго ли - неизвестно. Оба плохи.

  Больше живых на "Либерасьоне" не обнаружено.

  

  -6-

  Ромашки такие маленькие и наивные, с желтыми жесткими серединками и нежными, узкими белыми лепестками. Растут где угодно, в воде почти не нуждаются, не боятся равнодушных ног, а те идут, не зная о существовании ромашек, и топчут, топчут... Не со зла - просто ноги считают, что они главнее, чем ромашки.

  Мы с тобой тоже как ромашки. Нас ничто не берет. Хоть наступи, хоть камень кинь, хоть колесом переедь - выпрямимся снова. И будем смотреть себе в небо и перемигиваться с облаками.

  

  -7-

  Горячее солнце бьет через окно прямо в лицо.

  Мальчик пытается отвернуться, но получается плохо: голова тяжелая, как каменная, а от попытки пошевелиться начинается болезненный ритмичный стук в висках.

  - Свет, - говорит он и не узнает своего голоса: жалкий глухой сип.

  - Очнулся, - произносит рядом незнакомый гулкий баритон, перекатывающийся в больной голове, как ядро в железной бочке. - Ну, значит, не помрешь. Здравствуй, парень!

  Алекс с трудом поднимает веки. Над ним высокий бледно-зеленый потолок, за окном по ослепительно синему небу бегут белые пушистые облака.

  - Парень, - снова окликает незнакомец. Ну что пристал? Не видишь, человеку плохо?

  Алекс скашивает взгляд на голос. Здоровенный лохматый молодой мужик разбойничьего вида сидит на соседней койке. У него забинтовано полголовы, но ухмыляется он залихватски.

  - Точно, ожил, - радуется забинтованный. - Я Уокер, а ты кто?

  Уокер говорит внятно, но со странным акцентом - Алекс никогда раньше такого не слышал. Дома произносят иначе, и гильдейские...

  И Алекс вспоминает внезапный грохот, вспышку... и полет через Грандстрим... и лейтенанта Веи...

  - Я Алекс, - говорит он слабым голосом, но четко. - Александр Роу, младший сын адмирала Филиппа Роу. Мы шли через Грандстрим и стреляли в гильдейских. Это... Это что - Анатоль?

  - Анатолее не бывает, - смеется Уокер.

  - Абрикосы, - шепчет Алекс, теряя сознание.

  Когда он очнулся снова, на тумбочке возле кровати одуряюще пахли два абрикоса.

  

  -8-

  Двенадцать лет. Темные, почти черные волосы отросли, на глаза падает густая неровная челка, которую он время от времени стряхивает набок, смешно вздергивая голову. Начал вытягиваться, поэтому нескладен - ноги и руки слишком длинные, тощий. Шустрый - не ходит, а бегает, везде сует нос. Очень интересуется техникой и оружием. Машины его завораживают, но созерцать их благоговейно он может не долее 7 - 10 минут, дальше ему необходимо узнать, как это устроено внутри. Если вы хотите, чтобы мальчик вам не докучал, дайте ему пару гаечных ключей, отвертку и двигатель, какой не жалко. Пока не разберет до винтика, покой вам обеспечен. Позже можно сказать: "А теперь собери обратно", - и снова надолго воцарится благословенная тишина. Случается, что после таких манипуляций техника, которую вы уже собирались сдать на переплавку, начинает работать.

  О машинах может говорить бесконечно, но во всех остальных случаях молчит. Никогда не рассказывает о своей семье. Бывает, забивается в темный угол, сидит там тихо, и лучше его в это время не трогать. Он выберется на свет сам, встряхнет челкой, шмыгнет носом и полезет копаться в каком-нибудь ржавом железе.

  В естественном состоянии перемазан машинным маслом, под ногтями траурная кайма, пальцы в ссадинах, ноги в синяках, любимая одежда - какую не жаль.

  

  -9-

  Юрис Бассианус сидит на траве, поджав ноги в серых полотняных брюках. Папино поместье. Надо же, у папы, оказывается, есть в Анатоле поместье. Или это ему только что император подарил? Папы нет дома - он в столице.

  Дядя Анастас ей не понравился. Он как будто радовался падению клана Бассианусов. "Что, теперь ты частное лицо, Мариус! - гудел он в бороду. - И каково это - с небес да на нашу пыльную землю? Ты слишком высоко сидел, жизни не видел. Ну теперь увидишь..." Но он тоже не знал жизни - из своего заоблачного дворца. Юрис и то знает больше. Она знает, как мало в Анатоле воды, как выжжена трава за пределами отцовского сада. Она убегала в город и познакомилась с местными ребятами. Все в поместье с ума посходили: о боги, госпожа пропала! А она вернулась из Миесса вечером, полная новых странных впечатлений - о которых некому было рассказать, потому что Клеа осталась в Грандстриме. Маленькая окровавленная фигурка в белом летном комбинезоне, рассыпавшиеся светлые волосы... Клеа!

  Госпожа Эррин Трелей, приставленная к Юрис местная учительница хороших манер, приходила в отчаяние от вечных серых или коричневых брюк с карманами и линялых маек, которые подопечная всегда умудрялась где-то находить. Платья с оборками пылились в гардеробной вместе с шелковыми лентами для волос. Дикая гильдейка, ничего не понимающая в приличиях. Убегает при первой же возможности в Миесс и носится там с самой простецкой ребятней. Как прикажешь с такой заниматься? Не то что не слушает - ее и дома-то нет! А потом является из столицы господин Бассианус - и откуда что берется! Глаза опущены, прическа волосок к волоску, даже платье приличное, приседает, как положено: "Да, папа, конечно, папа"...

  Вчера она сказала: "Нет, папа". Нет, она не поедет в столицу и не будет жить во дворце. Конечно, отец скучает без нее, но он все равно занят с утра до вечера своей непостижимой политикой - дядя Анастас моментально привык к его советам. Отец долгие годы правил Гильдией; столько, сколько он, никто не знает ни о Гильдии, ни о Дизите. А Дизит при новых гильдейских правителях обнаглел и так и валится на анатольские головы из Грандстрима. Император Анастас спешно модернизирует флот: воздушная война разгорается все шире и шире.

  Юрис сидит на траве в тени цветущей оливы, поджав под себя ноги в серых полотняных брюках, и размышляет - не пора ли уже дунуть через забор в город? Там Никос, Агата и Катти, а Лиз обещала показать катер, на которых они тут летают - ваншип. Юрис расспрашивала об устройстве двигателя и приборах, но мало что поняла из объяснений. Какая-то совсем другая, примитивная, но эффективная машина.

  Вот чего ей действительно хочется - так это летать. Ей кажется, что в небе Клеа снова будет рядом - серьезная, немного занудная, такая надежная Клеа.

  Наконец она встает, небрежно отряхивает брюки и выбирается из сада. За оливковой рощицей стена растрескалась и оплетена плющом, очень удобно.

  Когда она соскальзывает по наружной стороне стены, ее ушей достигает крик менторши: "Госпожа Юрис!" Поздно. Госпожа Юрис со всех ног бежит к городу.

  Никос сказал, что богатые дети учатся летать в военно-воздушной академии. Некоторые бедные тоже - за казенный счет. Но у Юрис богатый папа, ей не нужна стипендия.

  Об этом стоит подумать.

  

  -10-

  Когда живешь войной, не замечаешь, как умираешь.

  Когда живешь политикой, не замечаешь, как умирает твоя душа.

  Когда живешь любовью, не замечаешь, как умирает любовь.

  Я попытался жить и тем, и другим, и третьим одновременно. И не заметил, как ничего не осталось - ни любви, ни души, ни меня самого.

  Не слушай меня, я несу чушь.

  Впрочем, ты и не слышишь - меня ведь нет.

  

  -11-

   _Господину Мариусу Бассианусу_

  Маэстро!

  Договорился с талантливым местным инженером, владельцем верфи Уокером о разработке известного Вам проекта. Наш корабль, безнадежно разбитый, со вниманием изучается. Починить его не удастся, да он и слишком приметный, чтобы стоило этим заниматься. Мы снимем с него двигатель, отладим и используем в новой конструкции.

  Уокер деловой человек и умеет держать язык за зубами. А кроме того, это именно он умудрился подбить наш крейсер, когда мы вывалились из Грандстрима неподалеку от его заведения - что много говорит об Уокере как знатоке военной техники. Думаю, с ним необходимо сотрудничать. Он действительно лучший.

  О дальнейшем продвижении проекта буду сообщать по мере развития ситуации.

   _Рессиус Дагобел_

  PS. Помните дизитского мальчика, которого мы подобрали в Грандстриме? Уокер пригрел его. Очень смышленый ребенок. Я показал ему, как ходят шахматные фигуры, так вчера он умудрился поставить мне мат. Думаю позаниматься с ним на досуге.

  PPS. Уокер набросал первые эскизы по нашему проекту. Прилагаю чертежи.

  

  -12-

  Девушка во флотской униформе, с волосами, завязанными в небрежный узел, девушка в дешевых грубых брюках и линялой майке, девушка в кремовом с золотом бальном платье, девушка, лежащая в моих объятиях, девушка, к которой я прижимаюсь всем своим несуразным юношеским телом, моя, моя... девушка в летном комбинезоне, волосы плещут по ветру, девушка, которую я потерял и никогда не найду, девушка, которая умирает во мне каждую ночь и все же жива, потому что еще живу я, девушка, которую убило небо, девушка...

  Я брежу, любимая. Прости. Больше не буду.

  

  -13-

  - Где гаечный ключ на восемь?

  - Спроси Алекса, он брал.

  - Алекс! Опять не положил инструмент на место?

  - Несу, Альфи, уже несу!

  - Что ты там строишь?

  - Не строю, а перебираю двигатель.

  - Ну-ну, - проворчал Альфи, принимая ключ. - После тебя, сдается, этот двигатель ничего двигать не сможет.

  - А вот и сможет! - на щеке и лбу у мальчишки черные пятна, руки и того краше. Темные дизитские глазищи азартно блестят. - Спорим, он даст сто узлов!

  - Нет, сто узлов он никак не даст. Это же старая вангеновская развалюха, ей лет тридцать. Не больше шестидесяти, парень.

  - Спорим - сто?

  - На что спорите? - вмешивается подошедший Уокер.

  - Тебе лишь бы ставки принимать, - ворчит Альфи. - Десять против одного, что вон та рухлядь больше шестидесяти узлов не выжмет. Если вообще взлетит.

  - Сто, - мальчишка горячится, даже подпрыгивает слегка. - Сто, и ни узлом меньше!

  - Ребята, пари! - провозглашает Уокер. - Принимаю ставки!

  - Букмекер, - фыркает Альфи. - Ставлю десять клавдиев.

  - Ставлю сорок на Алекса, - говорит молодой механик.

  - Двадцать на Альфи.

  - Пятьдесят на Алекса.

  Уокер собирает деньги, Альфи доказывает, что выигрыш уже в кармане у его сторонников. Потом оглядывается:

  - Где Алекс-то?

  Мальчишка зарылся по уши в старую машину, только тощая задница, обтянутая рабочим комбинезоном, торчит.

  Входит Дагобел, окидывает взглядом суету, прислушивается к разговорам.

  - Сто клавдиев на Алекса, - говорит он, протягивая Уокеру деньги. - Пока вы тут развлекаетесь, парень работает. У него все получится, а вот у вас...

  В голосе его звучат обещающие неприятности нотки, и механики поспешно берутся за инструмент.

  Уокер косит единственным глазом на Дагобела, хмыкает, бурчит себе под нос:

  - Гильдия, чтоб ее...

  

  -14-

  На огонь можно смотреть бесконечно. Он то гудит, то затихает, оранжевые и синие язычки прихотливо изгибаются, пляшут, меняются, угли стреляют, шипят, рассыпаются, покрываются седым пеплом. Я поднимаю корявый сук, ворошу костер. Пламя веселеет, взлетают крошечные золотые искры, и вьются, вьются, отражаясь в зеркальной водной глади.

  Где и когда это было - озеро, ночь, костер? - я не помню. Но ведь было.

  Я зажигаю свечу и долго смотрю, не в силах отвести взгляд, на жалкий узкий огонек.

  Свеча - тень костра, как костер - тень пожара.

  Я тоже тень того, кем мне не стать никогда.

  Наступает рассвет, и мы гаснем.

  

  -15-

  Двое сидят на крыше дока.

  - Здесь другие звезды... - Алекс смотрит в небо, запрокинув голову.

  - Ну, не все, - отзывается Рессиус. - Просто некоторые на других местах.

  - У нас общее небо, - Алекс вздыхает совсем по-взрослому. - Небо общее, а жизнь разная... Рессиус, почему?

  - Почему в Анатоле жарко, а в Дизите холодно?

  - Нет, это-то ладно... Почему люди воюют?

  Дагобел пожимает плечами.

  - Ваши замерзают и рвутся к теплу. А наши делят власть. Но знаешь... войны обязательно кончаются, и приходится договариваться.

  - Война кончается, когда кто-нибудь победит. Как ты думаешь, победят наши или ваши?

  - Кто - наши? - спрашивает Дагобел. - Маэстро Мариус? Или маэстро Эдонис Эраклеа?

  - Маэстро Эдонис - это, выходит, наши? - Алекс кривится. - Рессиус, я его видел, он мне совсем не понравился. Лучше пусть победит маэстро Мариус.

  - Тогда ваши, дизитские, проиграют вместе с Эраклеа...

  Алекс замолкает, хмурит брови.

  - Знаешь, Рессиус, - говорит он после долгого раздумья. - Пусть лучше выиграет твой Мариус. А потом наши дизитские будут договариваться. С ним. А не с этим Эдонисом.

  - Это было бы совсем неплохо, - вздыхает Дагобел. - Но пока что мы проиграли.

  - Папа тоже проиграл, - бросает Алекс. - Совсем. Насмерть.

  - А ты победил, - замечает Дагобел. - Ты жив.

  - И ты, - отвечает Алекс. - Ты тоже жив. Покажешь мне чертежи корабля?

  - Покажу. Пойдем.

  Они спускаются в комнату Дагобела. На столе расстелены чертежи.

  - Она красивая, - говорит Алекс. - Серебристая.

  - На эскизе - да, - Дагобел улыбается. - А уж как будет потом, в натуре, - поглядим.

  - Серебряная, - повторяет Алекс. - Рессиус, ты возьмешь меня в команду, когда ее построят?

  - Обязательно. Выучишься - обязательно возьму.

  - Механиком?

  - Механиком я бы тебя хоть завтра взял. Нет, ты можешь больше. Выше бери. Офицером. Если будешь заниматься. Задачу решил?

  Алекс потупляет глаза.

  - Ясно, - Дагобел качает головой.

  - Я решу!

  ... За иллюминаторами давно ночь. Дагобел подходит к столу, смотрит на мальчишку. Уронив голову на исписанный формулами, исчерканный лист, Алекс спит, посапывая. Инженер трогает его за плечо, парнишка поднимает голову, смотрит сонно. На щеке чернильное пятно. Дагобел подталкивает мальчика к койке, тот покорно падает поверх одеяла и засыпает снова.

  Рессиус смотрит на лист.

  Задача решена. Вдвое короче, чем предполагал учитель.

  

  -16-

  Иногда под свист ночного ветра меня одолевает бес - бес сомнений. Я смотрю в синюю темноту и думаю: правильную ли сторону я выбрал тогда? А потом накатывает жаркая волна стыда. Разве был у меня выбор? Нет, не так: разве мог я выбрать другую сторону?

  Надо шикнуть на беса и прогнать его. Но я медлю.

  Выбираю...

  Иногда мне кажется: если бы я выбрал тогда иначе, она была бы жива.

  И ненавидела меня?

  Выбираю...

  

  -17-

   _Господину Мариусу Бассианусу_

  Маэстро!

  Проект наш продвигается успешно. Отчет прилагаю.

  Хочу обратить Ваше внимание на юного Алекса Роу, о которым я уже писал Вам. Мальчика необходимо учить, способности его явно выше среднего. Не могли бы Вы поспособствовать его поступлению в хорошее учебное заведение? Идеальна была бы военно-воздушная академия: мальчик проявляет интерес ко всему, что связано с полетами. Уокер готов оплатить обучение, но без Вашего содействия, полагаю, не обойтись: Алекс не анатолец.

  Заранее благодарен.

   _Рессиус Дагобел_

  

   _Господину Рессиусу Дагобелу_

  Здравствуй, друг!

  Александр Роу может быть зачислен в Анатольскую военно-воздушную академию с будущей осени. Для процедуры оформления гражданства необходимы следующие сведения: 1. Дата и место рождения. 2. Ближайшие родственники. 3. Если таковых не имеется, - опекуны. 4. Личное прошение Александра Роу о предоставлении анатольского гражданства. Образец прошения прилагается.

  Рессиус, наверное, будет проще, если одним из опекунов буду я сам. Пришли ко мне мальчика, я хоть посмотрю, за кого теперь придется отвечать.

   _Мариус Бассианус_

  

  -18-

  Ей нравилось летать. Это была самая большая радость ее жизни.

  Переворот лишил ее всего, к чему она привыкла с детства, и вернуть утраченное было невозможно.

  Кроме полета.

  Подняться в небо снова, дышать небом, жить в небе.

  Она тоже была крылата. Она вернулась в небо.

  Однажды она осталась там навсегда.

  

  -19-

  Алекс входит вслед за анатольским офицером в синей форме в огромный холл столичного дома господина Бассиануса. Мраморный узорчатый пол такой гладкий - как бы не поскользнуться. Высокие окна, за которыми синее анатольское небо. Посреди холла журчит фонтанчик с чистейшей водой.

  Офицер протягивает пакет с бумагами чопорному слуге в зеленой с золотом ливрее.

  - Идите за мной, молодой господин, - говорит слуга.

  Алекс идет, озираясь. Такого дома он никогда не видел. Очень светло. Все блестит. Камень и металл. Дерево - только перила на широкой лестнице, застеленной толстым ковром.

  Кабинет. За столом сидит немолодой лысый гильдеец. Клеймо на лбу, пронзительный взгляд.

  - Здравствуй, Алекс Роу, - произносит гильдеец, отсылая слугу движением острого подбородка. Тот кланяется, кладет на стол пакет и испаряется.

  - Здравствуйте, господин Бассианус, - отвечает Алекс, глядя прямо в глаза гильдейцу. - Вы теперь мой опекун?

  Бассианус рассматривает подопечного. Высокий для своих тринадцати лет, нескладный, глазастый. Темный, темнее большинства здешних. Лицо упрямое. У этого мальчика есть характер.

  - Дагобел писал мне, что у тебя талант влезать куда не надо и когда не надо, - говорит Бассианус. Мальчик опускает глаза на мгновение, потом снова смотрит - прямо и, пожалуй, нахально. - Я предпочел бы, чтобы это случалось как можно реже.

  Мальчик молчит, смотрит.

  - Я взял на себя ответственность за тебя, Алекс Роу. Не подведи меня.

  Мальчик хочет что-то сказать, но Бассианус останавливает его движением руки.

  - Ты тоже теперь анатольский гражданин, - как и я, - и через полгода станешь курсантом военно-воздушной академии. Вероятно, тебе придется в будущем воевать и против Дизита. Ты это понимаешь?

  - Да, - говорит мальчик.

  - Что ты об этом думаешь?

  Алекс смотрит прямо в глаза бывшему правителю Гильдии.

  - Войны заканчиваются, и приходится договариваться. Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы Дизит договаривался с вами, господин Бассианус.

  - Ого, - Бассианус слегка улыбается. - Хорошо. Иди, Алекс Роу. Арраниус! Покажи молодому господину дом. Он останется на ужин, затем вернется к своим друзьям. Помни, Алекс Роу, ты обещал меня не подвести.

  - Да, господин Бассианус.

  Мальчик слегка кланяется и выходит вслед за дворецким.

  - Возможно, тебе действительно многое предстоит, Алекс Роу, - говорит Бассианус, оставшись один. - Войны заканчиваются, так? Ну-ну... Чтобы они заканчивались, приходится много воевать, мальчик. Ты это еще поймешь.

  

  -20-

  Судьба любит описывать круги. Кажется, движешься вперед, а смотришь - снова на том же месте.

  Я уходил, чтобы не вернуться. Скрип, скрип - с кряхтеньем проворачивается колесо, и те, кого я покинул, идут мне навстречу - и не узнают меня.

  Я любил и терял - скрип, скрип - и вновь это лицо, знакомое до мельчайшей черточки, нежное, прекрасное, любимое - и в то же время чужое.

  Скрип, скрип... Судьба не отвечает на твои вопросы - она только раз за разом повторяет свои ответы.

  Вернусь ли я на землю, где родился?

  

  -21-

  - Госпожа Юрис, сегодня за ужином у нас гость, - Трелей явно добивается, чтобы Юрис надела платье. Не дождется!

  - Я курсант академии, - Юрис скручивает волосы в узел и закалывает длинной шпилькой. - Нарядное платье офицера - парадный мундир. Я еще не офицер, но мундир у меня есть, в нем и выйду к столу.

  - Но госпожа Юрис...

  - Все, Трелей, спасибо за заботу.

  И, оставив менторшу кипеть и воздевать руки, Юрис скатывается вниз по лестнице. У двери столовой она принимает важный вид, приличествующий, по ее мнению, будущему офицеру, и входит, печатая шаг, в комнату, где у накрытого стола стоит, вытянувшись, незнакомый мальчик в темных брюках и светлой рубашке. Юрис смотрит на него с превосходством: штатский!

  Является отец, и все садятся за стол.

  - Знакомься, Юрис. Это Алекс. Он тоже будет учиться в академии.

  Значит, не совсем безнадежен. Юрис пытается представить мальчишку в форме и с некоторым неудовольствием заключает, что он не будет выглядеть в мундире идиотом.

  - Приятно познакомиться, - цедит Юрис и замолкает, не зная, что еще сказать.

  Алекс слегка кланяется:

  - Мне тоже приятно, госпожа. - И тоже замолкает.

  Говорит один отец. И, как всегда, назидательно.

  - Империя возлагает большие надежды на нынешнее поколение офицеров военно-воздушного флота, - вещает он. - Современный офицер должен быть готовым к частому обновлению и совершенствованию технического вооружения...

  Юрис привычно перестает слушать. Мальчишка сидит напротив, вид у него слегка ошарашенный. Не привык к папиным речам. Юрис страдальчески возводит глаза к потолку. Мальчишка широко улыбается. Юрис тихонько фыркает.

  - Ты умеешь водить ваншип? - вполголоса спрашивает она неожиданно для самой себя.

  - Немного, - отвечает он. - Зато я могу разобрать и собрать двигатель с закрытыми глазами.

  - Здорово! - а он вовсе, кажется, и не противный. - А я летаю хорошо, а в двигателях разбираюсь плохо. Но я научусь. В академии здорово учат, ты увидишь.

  - ...и несомненно, Империя чем дальше, тем больше будет нуждаться в знатоках стратегии и тактики, коими, надеюсь, будете и вы, молодые люди! - веско произносит папа.

  Уфф! Ну, кажется, теперь все. Главная назидательная речь закончена.

  - Непременно будем, папа, - говорит Юрис, а сама подмигивает мальчишке. Он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не прыснуть.

  - Да, господин Бассианус, - в голосе Алекса, однако, нет и тени смеха. Выдержанный какой, надо же!

  Ужин продолжается в торжественном молчании и веселом переглядывании.

  После ужина курсант Бассианус провожает нового знакомца до дверей. Его уже ждет какой-то штатский.

  - Пока, Алекс, - говорит Юрис. - Увидимся в академии.

  - Пока, Юрис, - отвечает Алекс. - Ага, увидимся!

  И они со штатским уходят.

  Юрис поднимается в свою комнату. Еще неделя каникул - но, слава богам, она проведет их в загородном поместье. Никос и Агата еще не видели ее в форме. Да, и надо же похвастаться, что она научилась водить ваншип. Если честно - вовсе не так хорошо, как она водила свою звездочку там, в Грандстриме. Но ничего, все впереди.

  Наутро Юрис начисто забывает высокого темноглазого мальчика, с которым ей предстоит три года учиться в одной академии.

  

  -22-

  Так получилось, что все корабли, на которых я летал, я строил сам. Конечно, не от первой карандашной линии до последней гайки, но все же... Даже в моей красавице, в моей серебряной мечте, которая на самом деле вовсе даже черная, есть несколько узлов, собранных моими руками.

  Но незабываем все-таки - он.

  Он был маленький и очень старый. Выщербленный металл обшивки, заржавленные стрелки приборов, треснутые цилиндры гидравлики и сношенный в хлам допотопный двигатель с разбитыми трубками.

  Когда он ожил и зафырчал, как рассерженный кот, я заплакал от счастья. Правда. Наверное, это был последний раз, когда я плакал.

  Нет. Вру.

  Не последний.

  Но это уже никого, кроме меня, не касается.

  

  -23-

  - Где ключ на двенадцать?

  - Спроси Алекса, он брал.

  - Алекс!

  - Несу, несу уже, Альфи!

  -Что теперь ковыряешь, будущий офицер?

  - Мы с Рессиусом отлаживаем подачу клавдия на трофейном движке, а что?

  Вмешивается Уокер.

  - Альфи хочет поспорить, Алекс! Альфи, сколько ставишь на то, что движок не запустится?

  - Дураков нет, - ворчит Альфи под общий смех. - Я уже четыре раза проигрывал, хватит!

  Задвинутый в угол, стоит неказистый старый ваншип, выжимающий, ко всеобщему восхищенному изумлению, сто двадцать узлов. По вечерам после работы Алекс гоняет на нем вокруг верфи, закладывая петли.

  Рессиус в таких случаях отворачивается - смотреть страшно, что вытворяет неугомонный пацан.

  А Уокер никогда не отворачивается, смотрит с интересом и после особенно лихих виражей показывает Алексу большой палец.

  Еще Уокер учит Алекса стрелять и очень доволен его успехами.

  - Если выбьешь сто из ста, подарю тебе одну штуку, - говорит Уокер. - Замечательная вешь!

  - Какая? - глаза Алекса загораются.

  -Восемьдесят из ста, - отвечает Уокер. - Еще рано тебе знать о ней. Тренируйся.

  Но в последний вечер перед отлетом в академию Алекс выбил только девяносто пять.

  - Ничего, - утешил Уокер. - Все впереди. Помни - сто из ста. Замечательная штука ждет тебя. Учись, парень, как следует. На каникулах постреляем снова.

  Назавтра началась учеба в академии.

  

  -24-

  Я стою среди высокой, зеленой, сочной травы, какой не бывает ни по эту, ни по ту сторону мира. Лохматые красноватые метелки качаются возле моего плеча, тихонько позванивая - и над всем лугом стоит переливчатый звон. Потом я замечаю, что он перекатывается волнами, то тише, то громче, иногда затихая - на грани слышимости - и постепенно усиливаясь, так что начинают ныть уши.

  Над лугом медленно поднимается огромный багровый шар. Его поверхность рябит и мерцает, по ней скользят пятна и полосы, и вдруг я понимаю, что эти пятна движутся в одном ритме со звоном поющего луга.

  Мне тревожно и в то же время светло.

  Я просыпаюсь с улыбкой, а в груди пушисто возится и щекочет счастье.

  

  -25-

  - Роу - полкозы! Роу - полкозы!

  Кажется, надо было обидеться? А он опешил:

  - Почему полкозы?!

  - Потому что черный, вот дурак!

  Алекс вспомнил здешних коз и засмеялся:

  - А, вон оно что! Согласен на полкозы - я черный, никто не скажет, что я козья жо... задница!

  - Зато козья морда!

  - Ну и ладно, я козья морда, а вот ты как раз и есть козья задница, Тайберт!

  Дита Сивейн встряхнула кудрями и залилась смехом.

  -Тайберт - козья жопа! Роу, ты классный парень. Но все-таки скажи, откуда такие черные берутся.

  - С той стороны Грандстрима.

  - Врешь!

  - Чтоб мне лопнуть.

  Тайберт, поневоле проглотивший "козью жопу", которую сам же и накликал, выкатывает глаза:

  - А что с той стороны Грандстрима?

  - Дизит.

  В комнате повисает несколько растерянная тишина.

  - Дизит? - говорит Сивейн сурово. - Лучше бы тебе молчать об этом, парень.

  - Я б и молчал, да вы все равно узнаете, лучше сразу.

  - Почему это узнаем?

  - Потому что у меня дизитская фамилия, дизитская морда и в бумагах черным по белому написано, кто мой отец. Вся академия будет знать через неделю.

  - Мы воюем с Дизитом, - говорит Тайберт. - Я не хочу воевать с тобой лично, Роу, но тебе многие припомнят подлые нападения на мирные города.

  - Да, я уже слышал про подлый Дизит... Ну все равно я анатольский гражданин, как и все вы.

  - Кому только не дают гражданство в наше время, - хмуро сказал Лемме. - Премьер-министр гильдеец, вот и мутит.

  Алекс благоразумно промолчал насчет гильдейцев и премьер-министра. Еще не хватало. Достаточно того, что он полкозы. Хорошо еще - передняя половина, а не задняя.

  

  -26-

  Тринадцать лет. Продолжает расти в длину и совсем не растет в ширину. Ноги и руки уже не кажутся непропорционально длинными, зато размер обуви уже почти мужской, а икры тонкие. Трудно подобрать сапоги - если в ступнях не жмет, так голенища широки. Курсант военной академии, поэтому аккуратно пострижен и аккуратно одет. Впрочем, вырываясь на верфь, за несколько часов возвращается к естественному состоянию - рабочему комбинезону, какой не жалко, и машинному маслу.

  Когда он стоит, вытянувшись, тонкий и легкий, он - просто загляденье. Девочки и заглядываются. Ему же они пока совсем не интересны, смысл существования противоположного пола еще не открылся ему, девчонок оценивает только по человеческим качествам. Именно поэтому дружен с сокурсницей Дитой Сивейн: что она хорошенькая, он просто не замечает, а вот ее неистощимость на выдумки и шкоды ему близка и понятна. Сам такой.

  В отрыве от рая - большого ангара, набитого сломанным железом - находит себе другие развлечения. Никогда не забавляется, издеваясь над людьми, даже если его хулиганство со стороны выглядит именно так. Основная причина шкод - экспериментальное познание мира (иногда заканчивается взрывами в лаборатории), иногда - шутка.

  Фантазия неуемна.

  Никогда не лжет, сплетнями не интересуется, о себе предпочитает не говорить. Поэтому некоторые его поступки остаются загадкой для окружающих.

  Особенно - для отцов-командиров.

  

  -27-

  Несмотря на дизитскую морду и фамилию, его приняли хорошо - потому что сам он был хорош. Он шкодил напропалую с юной разбойницей Дитой, и это примиряло с его происхождением товарищей. Он хорошо учился, схватывая на лету, и преподаватели быстро забывали, кто он.

  Увы, это касалось тех, кто знал его близко. Те, кто не знал, смотрели косо. А кое-кто - очень косо.

  Время от времени какая-нибудь выходка приводила к поднятию дизитского вопроса в стенах академии, и ректор вставлял среди общедисциплинарной риторики что-нибудь вроде: "а этот вообще не наш, где ему иметь понятие о чести анатольского офицера и мужчины". Но Алекс имел понятие - и получше, чем многие. Майор Валка всегда на это указывал.

  За это ректор особенно не любил майора Валку.

  Совместные шкоды сдружили двенадцатую группу, знаменитая же история с двадцатилетием академии, едва не окончившаяся катастрофой, снова столкнула Алекса Роу с Юрис Бассианус - и это была судьбоносная встреча.

  Ребята всего лишь пошутили, зато с таким размахом, что мало не показалось никому.

  Собственно, Алекс едва не вылетел тогда из академии, и дизитский вопрос снова встал во весь рост. Курсанты, бывшие причиной грандиозного скандала, так и не узнали подробностей крупного разговора между ректором и Валкой. Ясно было одно: Алекс Роу остался в двенадцатой группе только потому, что Валка уволился с работы, а дочь всемогущего премьер-министра, племянница императора, пригрозила уйти, если уйдет Алекс. В песне о дурной дизитской наследственности появился еще один куплет: из-за черномазого подкидыша с враждебной стороны вынужден был оставить преподавание один из лучших педагогов, гордость заведения. Ректор уже забыл, как строптив и неудобен был лучший педагог. А к куплету приложился гаденький припев о стакнувшейся с дизитцем гильдейке. Его исполняли вполголоса, из-за спины, потому что гильдейка была уж очень непростая, но однажды Алекс таки услышал.

  - Повтори, - сказал он сквозь зубы.

  - Нет уж, козья морда, - ответил, нехорошо улыбаясь, старшекурсник Гальтейн. - Как-нибудь в другой раз.

  Этим он избежал удара по физиономии. Но Алекс хорошо его запомнил.

  

  -28-

  Когда я познакомился с ней, она не показалась мне сколько-нибудь интересной. Девчонка как девчонка, ничего особенного. Они меня тогда вообще не занимали. Разве мог я представить, что через какой-то год буду вздрагивать от одного звука ее имени, видеть ее во сне, даже сочинять нечто неуклюжее в рифму, маяться, не зная, нравлюсь ли ей - а еще позже выясню, что она точно так же изводилась, не зная, нравится ли мне? Мы были глупыми наивными подростками, но наша любовь была взрослее и глубже нас. Так глубоко, что я и умру, наверное, с ее именем на губах.

  

  -29-

  О его чувствах к Юрис академия знала лучше, чем он сам. Они еще только прогуливались по летному полю, вздрагивая, когда их плечи нечаянно соприкасались, а сотня зорких глаз уже все видела, полсотни пытливых умов сделали далеко идущие выводы. Они говорили о пустяках, казавшихся им необыкновенно важными, а полсотни сплетников обсуждали, много ли позволила принцесса черной дизитской морде. К счастью, в голове Алекса плавал блаженный туман, и он просто многого не замечал.

  И что было ему до шушуканья и хихиканья где-то за краем вселенной в ту минуту, когда он накрыл ладонью ее руку и она не отодвинулась? Он осторожно погладил ее пальцы, она замерла - а потом ее ладошка шевельнулась в ответ. Он весь был одна правая рука, она - одна левая. От запястья до кончиков пальцев.

  Они сидели на ржавой железной раме за ангаром - замечательный ангар номер два... Чахлая трава шевелилась и жужжала у их ног: там шла своя маленькая жизнь, полная радостей и трагедий. Пальцы двух рук нерешительно двигались, едва касаясь, потом переплелись. Два сердца на мгновение замерли. Алекс закрыл глаза, собрался с духом - и опустил на ее руку вторую ладонь. Она придвинулась ближе, повернулась. Ее щека коснулась на миг его плеча. Она тут же попыталась отодвинуться, но он хрипло шепнул:

  - Юрис... - она вздохнула и уткнулась ему в плечо. Тогда он повернулся тоже - чуть-чуть - и прижался щекой к ее волосам.

  Время остановилось. Но теперь были не только руки - еще и щека, и волосы, и плечо.

  Когда они возвращались из-за ангара, ошалевшие, растерянные, оглушенные, сплетя пальцы и не в силах разжать рук, даже Дита, не терпевшая сплетен и разнюхивания чужих личных дел, спросила у Винса:

  - Как ты думаешь, он наконец набрался храбрости ее поцеловать?

  - Не знаю, - ответил Винс. - Я точно храбрее его. Иди сюда, Дита. - Но Дита вывернулась из-под его руки и со смехом убежала.

  Алекс и Юрис не заметили ни ее, ни Алзея.

  

  -30-

  А ей четырнадцать. Немного подросла, похорошела, к пятнадцати обещает стать красивой. Кареглазая - и белокожая, как все гильдейцы. Тонкая, гибкая. Быстрая - о чем знают только те, кто видел ее за пределами академии, то есть никто из товарищей. Зажата, одинока, все еще тоскует по Клеа. Гордится своим офицерским званием: с ним небо кажется ближе, - снисходительно поглядывает на штатских и младшекурсников, пока ее взгляд не останавливается на Алексе Роу.

  По ее представлениям, мальчишки люди бестолковые, несерьезные и никчемные, говорить с ними не о чем. И вдруг она осознает, что этот мальчик красив. Довольно странное ощущение, она совсем запуталась: он моложе ее на год, по сравнению с ней так просто дитя, но она смотрит на него - и понимает, что хотела бы разговаривать с ним так же свободно, как любой из стайки его друзей. Они встречались и немного знакомы, но чтобы попробовать подружиться, нужен повод.

  Она терпеливо ждет своего шанса, любуясь исподтишка стремительной мальчишеской фигурой и яркими темными глазами - и наконец ловит свою удачу. Нашлось общее дело, в которое можно включиться, не уронив достоинства.

  Она ввязывается в безумную авантюру, чреватую неприятностями - зато веселую, - и обнаруживает: ей это нравится. И не только потому, что красивый мальчишка теперь радостно вскидывается, видя ее. В шкоде есть привкус полета, знакомое радостное чувство ветра в ушах.

  Ветер гудит все сильнее, захлестывая с головой, и она понимает: дело все-таки в красивом мальчике. Он нравится ей до боли в груди. Что бы ни делать - лишь бы вместе с ним.

  Учебный год заканчивается. Что-то происходит между ней и Алексом, что-то, чему она не хочет - да и побаивается - давать название, как будто названное - оно поблекнет и съежится. Она только знает: это прекрасно и ничего лучшего в ее жизни до сих пор не было.

  

  -31-

  - Я, Давид Тайберт, подданный Анатольской империи, вступая в ряды Анатольского военно-воздушного флота, торжественно клянусь: куда бы ни послал меня мой император, какие бы задачи ни возложил на меня, жизни своей не пожалеть для выполнения приказа; клянусь всеми силами защищать мою страну от врага, клянусь быть верным законам Гильдии и соблюдать правила воздушного боя...

  - Я, Винсент Алзей...

  - Я, Дита Сивейн...

  - Я, Александр Роу...

  Солнце шпарит вовсю. Лица первокурсников значительны и серьезны. Адмирал Коблейн принимает присягу. Имперский штандарт безвольно повис: ни ветерка. Но на словах адмирала "Империя приветствует своих офицеров" всплескивает сильный порыв, разворачивая знакомое бело-золотое полотнище.

  - Поздравляю, офицеры, - добавляет адмирал уже неофициально, от себя. - Вольно.

  Строй курсантов с воплем "ура" сбивается, в воздух взлетают белые фуражки. Рявкает духовой оркестр, прибывшие на торжество родные и друзья бросаются обнимать новоиспеченную надежду анатольского флота.

  Алекс пробирается к Уокеру. Тот ехидно ухмыляется, но и его проняло; он хлопает Алекса по плечу и ерошит ему волосы, ворчит:

  - Офицер, чтоб тебе!..

  Суета, радостные возгласы, объятия, поцелуи.

  Алекс извиняется и выскальзывает из толпы. Оглядывается. В тени ангара - тоненькая девичья фигурка. Уокер провожает подопечного взглядом, видит, как он подходит к девочке, берет ее за руку, что-то говорит - а она поднимает голову и смотрит на него, и глаза ее сияют - даже издали видно. Даже одним глазом.

  Рядом с Уокером переговариваются чьи-то папаши, взглядывают в сторону ангара, и Уокер слышит:

  - Вот эта?

  - Младший лейтенант Юрис Бассианус.

  - Гильдия! Надо ж, кого только не берут нынче во флот!

  Уокеру есть о чем подумать по дороге домой.

  

  -32-

  Мы стоим рядом на верхней палубе. Солнце уже погрузилось в тучи, небо стремительно темнеет. Вьются, вскрикивая, чайки, ветер запутался в твоих волосах.

  - Я знал - ты однажды придешь, - говорю я.

  - Конечно, - ты улыбаешься, а в глазах печаль. - Я скучала. Как ты жил без меня?

  - Я не жил, - честно отвечаю я.

  - Бедный, глупый, упрямый... - твой голос тускнеет, глаза бледнеют, через твое лицо просвечивают звезды.

  - Не уходи, - шепчу я, - возьми меня с собой.

  Твои губы тают, шевелясь, но слов уже не слышно.

  Я встряхиваю головой, отгоняя наваждение. Если не спать несколько ночей подряд, можно увидеть звезды и сквозь собственную ладонь. Я подношу руку к глазам: нет, пока еще непрозрачная.

  Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти с палубы, и ветер плещет мне в спину тихим эхом: "глупый... упрямый..."

  Я знаю, милая. Знаю.

  

  -33-

  Каникулы на верфи - с гаечным ключом наперевес.

  - Где крестовая отвертка?

  - Спроси Алекса, он брал.

  - Уже несу, Альфи!

  Наконец выбиты сто из ста, и Уокер торжественно выносит из своей каюты ружье - длинноствольную винтовку с необыкновенно дальним боем. Дизитская разработка, не пошедшая в серию. Где этот талантливейший контрабандист обоих миров умудрился раздобыть такое чудо? Неизвестно.

  Возвращаясь в академию, Алекс оставит ружье у Уокера - до лучших времен.

  Шахматы с Рессиусом. Счет - восемь-семь в пользу Дагобела. Каждая партия - неторопливый разговор о важном: о новых переменах в Гильдии, где Эраклеа передрались внутри клана, об истории, о тактике воздушного боя, и о технике, конечно.

  Однажды Дагобел спрашивает о Юрис.

  На самом деле, конечно, не так: он спросил просто, есть ли у Алекса девушка.

  Алекс замолчал каменно, а уши загорелись.

  - О, вижу, есть, и это серьезно, - сказал Рессиус. - Ну извини, парень, понимаю: не мое дело, но мне же любопытно.

  - Ничего, - Алекс смущенно вертит в пальцах только что взятого слона. - Ну... я не готов говорить об этом, Рессиус. Кстати, тебе шах.

  И правда - шах, и вообще ситуация на доске малоприятная.

  - Попытка отвлечь противника провалилась, - усмехается Дагобел. - Тебя не собьешь.

  - Стараюсь, - отвечает Алекс. - Тебе мат.

  Восемь-восемь.

  И тут Алекса прорвало. Запинаясь, не поднимая глаз:

  - Она удивительная. Она все понимает. Даже без слов. Умница - и веселая. А какие у нее глаза... Она чудесная. Ну не знаю, как сказать, но вот... как в жару глоток холодной воды, как в мороз тепло и свет...

  - Да ты поэт, - смеется Дагобел.

  - Не смейся. Просто... она - это ветер в лицо, и небо ясное, и летишь, и дышишь этим небом, и...

  - Просто ты ее любишь, мальчик. А она?

  - Кажется, да. Не знаю. Надеюсь...

  ...Дагобел с Уокером задумчиво сидят над чертежом, даже не пытаясь в него вникнуть.

  - Наш мальчик вырос, - говорит Дагобел. - Влюбился уже.

  - Знаю, - мрачно кивает Уокер. - Наш мальчик не разменивается на мелочи. Его девушка - Юрис Бассианус.

  - Ох... - Дагобел качает головой.

  - И заметь, это взаимно.

  Дагобел встает, дергает себя за бороду.

  - Уокер, налей мне выпить.

  -Гильдия, чтоб ее, - ворчит Уокер, протягивая инженеру стакан.

  

  -34-

   _Господину Мариусу Бассианусу_

  Маэстро!

  Проект наш движется, но возникли некоторые технические сложности. Вероятно, вскоре мы проведем испытания на модели 1:50, чтобы прояснить возникшие проблемы. Отчет прилагаю.

  Вы спрашивали моего мнения об успехах юного Алекса Роу. На мой взгляд, он очень продвинулся. И повзрослел. Полагаю, его ждет большое будущее.

  Но, маэстро, мальчик не может научиться - и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет - слепому подчинению. Служба в военном флоте будет ему тяжела. Из него может выйти очень неплохой командир, но подчиненный - трудный. У мальчика на все есть свое мнение. Он еще хлебнет за это полной мерой. Было бы хорошо задействовать его где-нибудь, где нужна самостоятельность и инициатива.

  Впрочем, маэстро, от нас тут не слишком много зависит: полагаю, свою судьбу он будет решать сам.

   _Рессиус Дагобел_

  

  -35-

   _Госпоже Юрис Бассианус_

  Здравствуй, Юрис!

  Сегодня я летал к Никейской горе, немного не рассчитал время и вернулся заполночь. Все уже спят, а я решил тебе написать.

  Какие-то нынче необыкновенно большие звезды, и мигают, и отливают то красным, то зеленым. Наверное, мерещится, но зато так красиво. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты сейчас была со мной. Ты бы сказала: "Опять сочиняешь, фантазер", - а я бы показал тебе Лисий Хвост и Дракона. Их не видно из столицы, а тут они горят вовсю.

  До начала занятий еще целый месяц, и я ужасно соскучился без тебя. Если я сбегу на пару дней в Миесс...

  

  (не окончено, исчеркано, измято, не отправлено)

  

  -36-

  Сегодня мне на рукав села бабочка. До поверхности две мили - и вдруг она. Крылышки зеленые, коричневые, желтые, белые, с черной каймой. Большая. Мохнатые лапки, круглые блестящие глаза.

  Я наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, и конечно, она улетела. Пляшущий легкомысленный полет сквозь облака, так далеко от цветущих лугов.

  - Наверное, это была сумасшедшая бабочка, - сказал я вслух.

  Мда, кто бы говорил...

  

  -37-

  Юрис Бассианус лежит на траве в саду и смотрит в облака из-под ресниц. До конца каникул еще месяц. Что сейчас делает Алекс? Наверное, ковыряется в каком-нибудь моторе и весь перемазан маслом. Если бы сейчас он был здесь! Она показала бы ему эти облака, ежесекундно перетекающие из одной формы в другую, а он на ходу сочинил бы историю о том, как превратился в военный корабль белый королевский замок, и как на военном корабле выросли сады, потому что вся команда лопала абрикосы и кидала косточки куда попало.

  Из облаков выныривает серебристая искра, описывает круги, опускается ниже... Это маленький ваншип устаревшей конструкции. Наверное, у Алекса такой же. Он рассказывал, как выиграл спор, что его рухлядь взлетит и даже выжмет скорость в сто узлов.

  Ваншип опускается ниже, ниже, пилот машет рукой. Юрис вскакивает, не веря своим глазам.

  Ваншип исчезает по ту сторону ограды. Юрис бежит, взбирается на гребень стены, смотрит вниз - а там уже стоит он. Темные глаза сияют, улыбка до ушей:

  - Юрис! Привет!

  Она прыгает со стены прямо ему в руки и замирает, прижавшись.

  - Привет, - шепчет она ему в плечо. - Откуда ты взялся?

  - Соскучился и прилетел. Пойдем, покажу тебе мой ваншип. Навигатором полетишь?

  - Конечно!

  Они бегут, взявшись за руки, к старой побитой машине, забираются в нее.

  - Ох, Алекс, как ты только летаешь на нем, - говорит Юрис.

  - Увидишь - замечательно! Ну - следи за приборами, навигатор!

  Они летят куда глаза глядят, то взмывая ввысь, то опускаясь к самой земле, описывая круги и восьмерки, крутя бочки и петли. Наконец садятся на желто-бурую высохшую траву. Алекс кидает на землю летную куртку.

  Они лежат рядом и смотрят на облака.

  - Гляди, птица с длинным носом, - на ходу сочиняет Алекс. - Она хочет попасть вон к тому озеру в горах. Но озеро это заколдованное, птицам туда ходу нет, поэтому она превращается в гигантского жука - видишь?

  Юрис смеется.

  -Ты что это? - Алекс картинно хмурит брови. - Я смешон?

  - Ничего, Алекс! Просто когда ты прилетел, я как раз смотрела в облака и думала: какую историю ты бы сочинил?

  Он приподнимается на локте, заглядывает ей в лицо:

  - Ты думала обо мне? Правда?

  - Правда, - отвечает она тихо.

  - Хорошо, - вздыхает он.

  Ее щека нежная и прохладная. Ее ресницы щекочут ему губы. Ее рука поднимается, пальцы погружаются в его волосы.

  Облачный жук перетек в гигантский корабль, дом, гору, потом потерял всякую форму и развеялся в воздухе, потому что все равно некому было на него смотреть.

  Уже темнеет, когда маленький ваншип устаревшей конструкции садится у стены поместья. Пилот выпрыгивает из кабины, принимает в свои объятия навигатора, наклоняется. Навигатор поднимает к нему лицо. Губы встречаются легко и естественно: навык отработан, тренировка не прошла даром.

  - Пора, Алекс, - шепчет наконец навигатор, и пилот послушно опускает руки.

  Она ловко перебирается через стену, а он поднимает ваншип и провожает ее, кружа над садом. Потом разворачивается и улетает в ночь.

  

  -38-

  Озеро огненной лавы. Она бурлит, всплескивает, плюется раскаленными каплями.

  Мне нужно построить на лаве ледяной замок. Я знаю, что это возможно. Я кладу на поверхность лавы термостойкий щит - в моем сне это вполне обычный строительный материал - и возвожу замок. Прозрачные сверкающие кирпичи ложатся один к другому. Все выше прекрасные, дышащие холодом и свежестью стены. Но термостойкий щит не выдерживает, лопается, мой замок обрушивается в лаву. Мгновенное испарение. Взрыв.

  Мои руки обожжены до кости, мое тело избито о камни. Но я должен построить ледяной замок на лаве, и я снова беру термостойкий щит... Я знаю - это возможно.

  Это ужасный сон. Потому что все это правда.

  Я так живу с четырнадцати лет - с той разницей, что на самом деле термостойкого щита не бывает.

  

  -39-

  Второй курс - сплошной ураган почти без передышки.

  ...Разбил казенный ваншип - хорошо еще, Алекс отделался синяками. Месяц сверхурочной работы в мастерской. Ваншип восстановил.

  ...Лучший за последние десять лет существования академии доклад по истории анатольской армии. Высший балл. Полковник Дайт не преминул произнести во всеуслышание: "Дизитский, а нашу историю знает получше вас, ленивые анатольцы".

  ...Преподавателя философии приклеили к стулу. Редчайший случай: Алекс был почти ни при чем, Винс и Дита справились сами, но ректор по привычке вломил и Роу. Чтоб такая пакость да без Роу? Не бывает, сказал ректор, вынося приговор. На счастье Алекса - опять сверхурочные ремонтные работы в мастерской, то, что он умел и любил. Так что он взял под козырек и отправился отбывать наказание.

  Он возился вечерами с битым железом, насвистывая, и был доволен собой и миром. Но на третий день в мастерскую проскользнула она. Села в уголке на более-менее чистый табурет, подперла голову рукой и уставилась на Алекса.

  Дважды заехав себе по пальцам (он выправлял погнутый щиток), Алекс отшвырнул молоток, молча подошел к табуретке, взял Юрис за талию и поставил на ноги.

  - Я не могу работать, - сердито сказал он.

  - Я сейчас уйду, - виновато сказала она. - Просто давно с тобой не говорила, соскучилась. - И погладила его по щеке.

  Он резко выдохнул, и обхватил ее, и прижал - и, скользя губами по ее лицу, забормотал:

  - О боги, Юрис... Юрис, милая... Прошу, уйди, хорошая моя, ладно?

  - Как же я уйду, если ты меня держишь? - задыхаясь, ответила она.

  Он разжал руки, отступил назад и закрыл глаза. Его трясло.

  - Уходи, - прошептал он. - Ну?

  - Прости, - сказала Юрис и выскочила наружу.

  За ее спиной раздался грохот. Она обернулась и посмотрела в распахнутую дверь.

  Он сосредоточенно колотил молотком по несчастному щитку, сминая его в неопрятный ком. Потом швырнул молоток об стену, вслед за ним полетело корявое железо и длинное витиеватое ругательство.

  Она не стала ждать продолжения и убежала.

  На следующее утро Алекс подрался с четверокурсником Гальтейном. Они катались по полу в коридоре на втором этаже, колотя друг друга головами об пол. Разумеется, драку разняли; разумеется, было разбирательство.

  Оба драчуна словно языки проглотили. Удалось выяснить, что первым ударил Роу и что сделал он это не просто так - Гальтейн сказал ему несколько слов, немедленно получил по физиономии и не остался в долгу.

  Вся академия знала, что Гальтейн говорил Алексу гадости. Он при каждом удобном случае говорил что-нибудь оскорбительное насчет подлого Дизита и козьей морды - у него были какие-то свои, личные счеты с той стороной Грандстрима. Дизитская морда раздражала его безмерно самим своим присутствием в академии, он не мог спокойно пройти мимо. Но до сих пор Алекс сдерживался. Вся академия догадывалась, что на этот раз Гальтейн наконец нашел слова, бьющие по самому больному, - и скорее всего, это были слова о Юрис, вчерашний визит которой в мастерскую не прошел незамеченным. Вся академия - даже отъявленные сплетники - считала, что Гальтейн получил за дело и что ему еще мало досталось. Но точных слов не слышал никто.

  Ректор произнес длинную гневную речь. Роу слушал его краем уха, злобно косясь на Гальтейна заплывшим глазом; а тот шмыгал разбитым носом, трогал языком распухшую губу и исподтишка показывал кулак.

  ...Лучший по академии результат по фигурам высшего пилотажа. Ну тут никто иного и не ожидал.

  ...Взрыв в общежитии - к счастью, никто не пострадал. Алекс с Тайбертом сушили на подоконнике йодистый азот, и к одиннадцати утра, когда все курсанты были на занятиях, он высох. Во всех окнах в комнате вылетели стекла, одно - вместе с рамой.

  Едва успев отработать наряд, закономерно последовавший за взрывом, - теперь по уборке территории, - Алекс утянулся в самоволку, и не один. Шестеро курсантов на трех казенных ваншипах улетели гулять в горы на целый день. Ректор был сильно раздосадован, узнав, что в обычную компанию под водительством Роу и Сивейн затесалась Юрис Бассианус: накрутить хвосты самовольщикам так, как у него давно чесались руки, не удалось. Отделались нотацией.

  На следующий день - снова драка с Гальтейном. Дрались молча и страшно, противников едва удалось растащить. Причины драки остались неизвестны - хотя, конечно, снова вся академия догадывалась о подоплеке. Балл за дисциплину катастрофически падает. Ректор произносит речь перед общим строем, напирая на недопустимость разрешения конфликтов кулаками.

  Враги сделали выводы. На их физиономиях то и дело появлялись новые отметины, все знали, что они дрались еще как минимум раз шесть, но ректора удавалось оставлять в стороне.

  ...Конфликт с преподавателем баллистики. Что делать - Алекс не удержался, услышав авторитетным тоном произнесенное: "Пушки нового поколения легко пробивают даже гильдейскую броню". Он спросил во всеуслышание, видел ли когда-нибудь педагог гильдейскую броню, а когда тот уверенно заявил, что да - за два вопроса разоблачил его некомпетентность. Алекс эту броню не только видел - он ее трогал и пытался сверлить. В результате - "Вся группа решает задачу номер триста пятнадцать, а Роу, раз он самый умный, представит к завтрашнему дню расчеты пушки, которая пробьет гильдейскую броню".

  - Несправедливо, - сказал Алекс. - Имперские инженеры сто лет рассчитать не могут, а я к завтрашнему дню?

  - Хорошо, - снисходительно сказал педагог, чувствуя себя отомщенным, - не к завтрашнему. К концу семестра.

  Конечно, к концу семестра Алекс не победил гильдейскую броню. Но некоторые идеи появились. Надо будет показать Уокеру, может, в них есть рациональное зерно...

  ...Лучшая экзаменационная работа по математике.

  ...Лучший реферат по тактике воздушного боя.

  ...Конец учебного года. Общий вздох облегчения - Гальтейн, слава всем богам, закончил академию, а Роу отбывает на каникулы к опекуну.

  

  -40-

  Ей пятнадцать. Она обещала стать красивой, но обещания не сдержала: она по-прежнему всего лишь мила, и это ее немного беспокоит. Она хотела бы быть красавицей - для Алекса. Она знает, что он влюблен, и именно поэтому опасается: вдруг он встретит настоящую красавицу и влюбится в нее? Но об этих глупостях она думает лишь когда одна, а с ним вместе думать не может вовсе.

  Стоит им остаться вдвоем - и их притягивает неведомая сила. Они неловко и осторожно прикасаются друг к другу, пробуя друг друга на вкус и на ощупь. Это так головокружительно, так странно - от одного касания подкашиваются ноги, один поцелуй сводит с ума. Ветер ревет в ее ушах, и ей отчаянно хочется прижаться всем телом, сильно, иначе, чем до сих пор - и почему-то страшно. Она не понимает своих желаний и боится их, но точно знает, чего хочет.

  Слово "любовь" еще ни разу не было произнесено ими вслух, но оно давно дрожит в уголках губ и готово вырваться на свободу.

  

  -41-

   _Госпоже Юрис Бассианус_

  Привет, Юрис!

  Не представляю, как проживу без тебя эти два месяца. Поэтому я решил не проживать их без тебя. Дай знать, когда будешь в Миессе, я прилечу.

  Ты снишься мне каждую ночь.

   _Алекс_

  

   _Господину Александру Роу_

  Привет, Алекс!

  Со второго числа жду тебя каждый день. Прилетай скорее.

   _Юрис_

  

   _Господину Мариусу Бассианусу_

  Уважаемый господин Премьер-министр!

  Вынуждена просить Вас обратить внимание на поведение Вашей дочери. Не подобает девушке ее положения пропадать целыми днями неизвестно где с молодым человеком.

  За прошедшую неделю он трижды прилетал в поместье и увозил госпожу Юрис в неизвестном направлении, возвращались только к ночи. На вопросы о нем Ваша дочь отвечать отказалась.

  Очень обеспокоена и прошу Вас, как отца, вмешаться.

   _Преданная Вам Эррин Трелей_

  

   _Господину Александру Роу_

  Привет, Алекс!

  Моя надзирательница - то бишь блюстительница приличий - настучала папе, что я бегаю на свидания. Так что завтра я отправляюсь в столицу на разбор наших с тобой полетов. Встретиться не удастся. Ужасно обидно, но рано или поздно он все равно узнает, так что, может, оно и к лучшему.

  Обнимаю тебя и скучаю.

   _Юрис_

  PS. Целую, Алекс, милый!

  

  -42-

  Ее лицо все еще стоит перед моими глазами, стоит опустить веки, и я мучаюсь от неумения описать его. Что с того, что глаза у нее карие, а волосы каштановые? На свете тысячи таких девушек, а она одна. Порой мне хочется забыть это лицо, эту сияющую улыбку, этот голос: "Какой ты все-таки безответственный тип!" - и: "Я влюбилась сразу, как увидела тебя в форме", - и: "Я больше не могу без тебя", - потому что я тоже не могу без нее. Я не могу без нее, не могу - но живу. Без нее.

  

  -43-

  - Ну-с, барышня, что там за история с молодым человеком? - спрашивает отец сурово.

  Юрис стоит перед ним в вызывающих серых брюках и синей майке. При взгляде на ее наряд отца слегка перекашивает.

  - Никакой истории, папа, - говорит Юрис, глядя на отца ясными карими глазами.

  - Как это? - премьер-министр возмущен. - А побеги из поместья с неизвестным юнцом?

  - Никаких побегов, - дочь спокойна и уверена в себе. - Я отдыхаю, а не под арестом. Разве не так?

  - Ты не под арестом, но приличия! Хоть мало-мальское соблюдение минимальных приличий! И я жду объяснения - что за молодой человек?

  - В высшей степени достойный, папа.

  - Достойный молодой человек приходит в дом через парадную дверь, знакомится с родителями девушки, спрашивает позволения ухаживать за ней, и если будет себя хорошо вести, получает это позволение! А не умыкает девушку втайне от родных и близких на допотопном ваншипе!

  - Вижу, у Трелей зоркий глаз и недурные познания в технике, папа.

  - Юрис, как тебе не стыдно!

  - Мне нечего стыдиться, папа. Просто я удивлена, как Трелей не опознала пилота, если уж разглядела ваншип.

  - Откуда Трелей знать его?

  - У нее еще и память плохая? Когда он появляется здесь, в этом доме, в мундире и при погонах, она его узнает, а в Миессе ей отказывает память?

  Господин Бассианус сдувается на глазах, перестает расхаживать по кабинету, садится в кресло.

  - Алекс Роу?

  Юрис молчит, но щеки ее слегка порозовели.

  - Значит, Алекс Роу... - кажется, слышно, как у папы в голове, пощелкивая, перестраиваются логические цепочки. - Что ж, возможно... Да, возможно, я даже одобрю твой выбор. Но не раньше, чем юноша исправит свое поведение... Арраниус!

  На пороге бесшумно материализуется дворецкий.

  - Пусть на завтра ко мне вызовут моего подопечного, молодого господина Роу.

  - Он здесь, господин премьер-министр.

  - О! - Бассианус удивлен. - Тогда через полчаса приведи его ко мне.

  - Слушаюсь, господин премьер-министр.

  Арраниус исчезает.

  Юрис улыбается светло и нежно. Отец всматривается в ее лицо.

  - Послушай, Юрис, - говорит он наконец. - Ты еще ребенок.

  - Я не ребенок, папа, я младший лейтенант анатольского военно-воздушного флота.

  - Ты желторотый курсант, Юрис, и не спорь со мной. В пятнадцать лет можно выучиться летать и стрелять, можно даже командовать эскадрильей, но выйти замуж без согласия родителей никак невозможно. А твой Алекс и того моложе. Младенцы вы оба несмышленые, вот вы кто, господа лейтенанты анатольского флота. Возможно - я сказал "возможно", Юрис Бассианус! - я разрешу вам встречаться, но при условии строжайшего соблюдения приличий. Планы же на будущее строить запрещаю - по крайней мере до окончания академии. Обоими, Юрис Бассианус! Если через два года у вас еще будет охота встречаться, мы вернемся к этому разговору. А сейчас марш в свою комнату и подумай хорошенько!

  - Есть! - отвечает Юрис, улыбаясь во весь рот. - Спасибо, папа! - и не успевает отец нахмурить брови, а она уже выскользнула из кабинета. Господин премьер-министр не сомневается, что дочь честно отправилась в свою комнату.

  Она действительно так и сделала, но не слишком торопилась и задержалась на лестнице, чтобы увидеть смертельно серьезного Алекса, направляющегося вслед за Арраниусом к кабинету. В парадном мундире, фуражка в руке, темные волосы взъерошены. Сердце Юрис замирает от любви и нежности. Примчался! Прилетел на своем битом ваншипе - а она даже не звала его! Решил, что ее нужно выручать, и явился - почти одновременно с ней.

  Она взбегает по лестнице в свою комнату и прыгает на кровать с разбегу. Сердце ее поет от счастья. Алекс, чудо мое темноглазое, как я люблю тебя за то, что ты такой!

  

  -44-

  Прутья моей клетки прозрачны и невесомы. Я даже летаю вместе с ней. Собственно, я и не помню о ней - пока не делаю попытки шагнуть за ее пределы. Тогда тонкие невидимые прутья впиваются в кожу и режут мясо до кости - как режет натянутая струна, или капроновая нить, или стальная проволока... и все же это струны, они гудят и звенят, когда я ударяюсь о них.

  В эту клетку я вошел сам и сам закрыл за собой дверь. Мне казалось - иначе нельзя.

  А ты однажды протянула руку и оборвала окровавленные струны, как рвут паутину - легким движением пальцев.

  Тогда я узнал, что такое свобода.

  

  -45-

  Алекс выходит из столичного особняка Бассианусов в глубокой задумчивости. Ее отец не смог бы нагнать на него страху - но он в два счета опутал Алекса обещаниями и обязательствами. Каковы ваши намерения в отношении моей дочери, молодой человек? Что? Не смешите меня, какой из вас жених в ваши годы, с вашим положением - а точнее, отсутствием всякого положения? Вы не смеете компрометировать девушку своим необдуманным поведением, если уважаете ее хоть сколько-нибудь! Слово за слово - и не успел Алекс оглянуться, как наобещал соблюдать тысячу и одну формальность. Ждать - миллион лет! - пока не получит официального согласия господина Бассиануса. Окончить курс с блестящими результатами, чтобы быть достойным своей избранницы. И не тянуть лапы куда не следует.

  Черт, как же дальше разговаривать-то с ней?

  Но зато через неделю ему дозволено явиться к обеду сюда, в резиденцию премьер-министра, дабы повидаться с Юрис. Ох! официальный обед, в присутствии ее папаши! Боги, за что?

  Сам виноват. Нарвался - терпи.

  

  -46-

  Пятнадцать лет. Красив, талантлив, стремительный и изобретательный ум, настоящая страсть к небу и полетам, заслонившая прежнюю страсть к технике. Отчаянно влюблен и теперь это понимает. Также точно знает, что его любовь взаимна, и если бы не безмерное уважение к любимой девушке, вероятно, перешел бы от поцелуев и объятий гораздо дальше. Впрочем, и ее отец вовремя накинул на парня узду, заставив пообещать, что тот не позволит себе ничего лишнего, пока не окончит академию. Поэтому мальчик томится и мается, под кожей бушует скрытое пламя. Иногда он не выдерживает и срывается, тогда летят пух и перья, а порой и более тяжелые предметы.

  Постоянная борьба с собой не оставляет сил и времени для детских шалостей. Молчалив, часто угрюм. Чтобы меньше думать о Юрис, учится, как зверь, и, конечно, все равно думает о ней постоянно.

  Несколько девушек бредят им, но он вряд ли подозревает о самом их существовании.

  

  -47-

  Второй курс был ураганом. Третий - грозовые тучи и порывы шквалистого ветра.

  ...Половина двенадцатой группы сбежала после отбоя в кабак. Были пойманы на месте преступления и сурово наказаны. Алекс Роу в вылазке не участвовал.

  ...Бунт в столовой. Курсант Алзей нашел в тарелке с супом жирного таракана и приколол его вилкой к меню. Третьекурсники зашумели, потребовали выдать поваров на расправу. Алекс Роу посмотрел на разгорающуюся бучу, тяжело вздохнул и ушел.

  ...Лучшие результаты по всем предметам, кроме современной истории. Сочинение курсанта Роу по дизитской проблеме признано непатриотичным, оценка снижена. Заспорил с преподавателем, вспылил, выскочил из класса.

  Вечером постучался в комнату к Тайберту и попросил ножовку - выпилить новую спинку для сломанного стула.

  ...Весь учебный год - горящий взгляд, устремленный на Юрис Бассианус, и несчастное выражение лица. Вспыльчив сверх всякой меры, но ни разу не довел дело до драки. Стискивает зубы и кулаки - и уходит.

  Ножовка Тайберта, а также молоток и гвозди из мастерской окончательно переселились к Алексу под кровать.

  Юрис бледна и грустна, но спокойна.

  При встрече смотрят друг на друга голодными глазами, вежливо произносят два-три слова и поспешно расходятся. Друзья с тревогой наблюдают за причудливыми фигурами этого балета.

  Что делать - они обещали!

  ...Ближе к концу учебного года они не выдерживают. Сивейн и Алзей потихоньку, чтобы не привлекать внимания, пробираются за ангар номер два, где так удобно обниматься без помех, и обнаруживают, что место занято. В закутке, вцепившись друг в друга, как утопающие, отчаянно целуются двое. Дита хватает Винса за руку и тянет назад. Они выскальзывают из закутка и останавливаются за кустами.

  Винс очень громко говорит:

  - Дита, ты не видела Алекса?

  - Кажется, он шел сюда, - еще громче отвечает Дита.

  Помогло. Через несколько минут, не глядя друг на друга, бледные, из-за ангара выходят Юрис и Алекс. Он что-то говорит ей, очень тихо, она поднимает на него глаза, молча смотрит, потом протягивает руку и нежно гладит его щеку. Он ловит ее руку, мягко отводит. Потом резко поворачивается и уходит. Юрис смотрит ему вслед.

  ...Воскресные обеды у премьер-министра. Господин Бассианус единственный, кто чувствует себя на них свободно и непринужденно. Молодые люди сидят друг напротив друга и смотрят в тарелки невидящими глазами.

  Иной раз на обед оказываются приглашены посторонние. Особенно Алекса бесит некий полковник, поджарый, усатый, безапелляционный. Он смотрит на Юрис сальными глазками и вещает:

  - Наш непобедимый флот... Наши непобедимые флотоводцы... Наша доблестная армия...

  Алекс молчит, бледнеет, наконец открывает рот.

  - Наш непобедимый флот только что разбит под Каррой, полковник.

  - Потому что подлый Дизит применил бесчестную тактику! - полковник багровеет. - Не вам, юноша, хаять наш непобедимый флот!

  - Почему же не мне? - в голосе Алекса столько яду, что Юрис испуганно поднимает на него глаза - впервые за обед. - Даже мне ясно, что командование недооценило противника и сделало все ошибки, какие только можно было сделать.

  Он отодвигает тарелку в сторону и объясняет:

  - Наши зашли отсюда (кладет на скатерть нож), Дизит вышел вот так (кладет вилку). Нужно было ударять сюда (ставит солонку), мы же полезли в лоб. У нас были все преимущества, так нет же! Если бы мы ударили так, как я говорю, они не унесли бы ног.

  - Молодой человек, - громыхает полковник, - вы несете чушь! Правила Гильдии не позволяют подобных действий! Мы могли сражаться только так, как мы и сражались, и не о чем здесь говорить!

  - Это война, полковник, или маневры? Я думал - война. А если маневры - почему столько жертв?

  - Алекс, - тихо говорит Юрис, и он замолкает, смотрит на свои руки, вертящие несчастную солонку.

  -Извините, погорячился.

  Господин Бассианус обращается к полковнику с вопросом о каком-то назначении в штабе. Тот с облегчением отвечает, постепенно принимая прежний цвет.

  Алекс едва досидел до конца этого невыносимого обеда, и ушел, как только это стало прилично. Юрис перехватила его у самых дверей.

  - Алекс, подожди.

  Он останавливается, смотрит - потом говорит:

  - Я лучше пойду, Юрис, милая. Я сегодня что-то зол.

  - Алекс, ты только помни, что я тебя люблю. Ладно?

  Он поворачивается, быстро обнимает ее, прижимается щекой.

  - Я помню, милая. Я тоже тебя люблю.

  ...Юрис заканчивает академию. Торжественное вручение дипломов, гордый дочерью папа Бассианус, пышный подол, лента в волосах. Выпускной бал. Алекс не отходит от нее, она ни на кого другого не смотрит. Бассианус хмурится, глядя на них.

  Ректор академии, слегка приседая от подобострастия, заговаривает с премьер-министром, и, воспользовавшись моментом, Юрис и Алекс исчезают.

  Она сидит за ангаром на старой железной раме, и плевать ей, что на подоле бального платья пятна ржавчины. Алекс пристроился на земле у ее ног, обхватив ее талию руками и опустив голову ей на колени. Она перебирает его волосы.

  - Я так люблю тебя, - глухо говорит он. - Я сойду с ума вдали от тебя.

  - Не смей, Алекс, - отвечает она. - Ты обещал ждать два года, один уже прошел.

  - Тебя не будет в академии. Я не смогу видеть тебя месяцами. Что мне делать, Юрис?

  - Мой добрый папа нажал на рычаги, - она грустно улыбается. - Меня оставляют в Адмиралтействе. Работа скучнейшая, летать не придется, но я остаюсь в столице. Будем видеться у папы за обедами, чтоб им провалиться.

  - Да благословят боги обеды господина Бассиануса, - говорит Алекс. - Чтоб им провалиться.

  Юрис гладит его по волосам.

  - Я тебя люблю.

  Он поднимает голову, она наклоняется - и мир перестает существовать.

  

  -48-

  Я очень уважаю его. Он великий человек.

  Но я не могу любить того, из-за кого ей было так плохо. Да и мне тоже.

  Он ведь все рассчитал и исчислил. Он перемножил наши юные порывы, разделил на идеализм и романтику и возвел в степень наивности, потом извлек корень, горький, но увесистый, и решил, что это хорошо.

  А мы были живые, и нам было больно.

  Ее слез я никогда не смогу простить ему.

  Хотя и знаю лучше всех, что он желал и ей, и мне добра.

  Я очень уважаю его. Но видеть его и говорить с ним - выше моих сил.

  

  -49-

  - Где дрель, черт побери?

  - Спроси Алекса, он брал.

  - Уже несу, Альфи.

  - Что, не ладится твоя Серебряная, лейтенант?

  - У этой модели есть недостатки. Ничего, значит, у корабля их не будет.

  - Хотите поспорить? - интересуется Уокер.

  - Не хочу, - мрачно отвечает Алекс, сует в руки Альфи дрель и отходит.

  - ...Иногда я поражаюсь моему маэстро, - грустно говорит Дагобел. - Когда речь идет о странах и народах, нет человека умнее его. А стоит коснуться его собственного ребенка - и он глупеет на глазах.

  - Да уж, - кивает Уокер. - Ничего нельзя придумать глупее, чтобы отвадить парня от девушки. Глядишь, мальчик давным-давно забыл бы ее, если бы не политика твоего мудрого маэстро.

  - Вот именно.

  - Если только он не решил, что лучший зять для свергнутого маэстро - дизитский сирота.

  Дагобел вдруг останавливается.

  - Роу... Филипп Роу, адмирал... Ох, Уокер, я идиот.

  - Надо же! - хмыкает Уокер, провожая взглядом инженера, который, бормоча себе под нос, быстро удаляется в сторону своей каюты. - Какая бездна самокритики!

  

  -50-

   _Господину Ольтиусу Гамильтону_

  Здравствуй, тихий минагисский отшельник!

  Давненько я тебе не писал, да и ты не баловал меня посланиями, так что мы друг друга стоим. Как продвигаются твои дела? Уверен, что маэстро и тебе придумал задание к вящей славе рода Бассианусов и грядущему исправлению мироустройства. Не буду задавать вопросов - ты все равно не ответишь.

  И все же один вопрос у меня к тебе есть. Поскольку он совершенно частный, думаю, ты мог бы просветить меня.

  Вышло так, что я принимаю участие в одном юноше, по происхождению дизитце, ныне, как и все мы, анатольском подданном. Его фамилия Роу. Отец и старшие братья молодого человека поддерживали Эраклеа в той заварушке четыре года назад и, насколько известно, не вернулись из Грандстрима. Ты всегда помнил множество ненужных вещей, Ольтиус. Может быть, тебе известно что-нибудь об этой семье, потому что я-то ничего не знаю, и меня снедает любопытство. Уж очень ярок мальчик, о котором я говорю. Не было ли в его роду столь же ярких личностей?

   _Рессиус Дагобел_

  

   _Господину Рессиусу Дагобелу_

  Здравствуй, гений рейсшины и штангенциркуля!

  Сразу видно инженера. Только человек, состоящий из рычагов и клавдиевых трубок, способен не знать вещей, известных всему миру... ну или, по крайней мере, всей Гильдии - не поручусь за познания анатольского монарха и его окружения. Филипп Роу, адмирал дизитского флота, сын Георгия Роу, маршала дизитской армии, внук Александра Роу, тоже маршала, и правнук Константина, того самого, который отрекся от престола в пользу младшего брата Аристарха и потерял вместе с правом на трон право на имя. Таким образом, Роу - прямые потомки Драконидов, в отличие от нынешних монархов, ибо Аристарху наследовал не родной сын, а приемный. Если бы не отречение Константина, они и сейчас бы имели права на трон.

  Где маэстро откопал это чудо? А, впрочем, не буду задавать тебе вопросов, как и ты мне: ты не ответишь, как и я тебе.

   _Ольтиус Гамильтон_

  

  -51-

  Четвертый курс - последний. Юные офицеры расслабляются и бузят больше обычного, потому что с последнего курса практически никого и никогда не выгоняют. Алзей переживает личную драму: Дита Сивейн влюбилась в рыжего веснушчатого Кармака из пятой группы. По этой причине ни Дита, ни тем более Винс не делают домашних заданий и скатываются к нижней грани допустимых отметок. Плевать! Какая учеба, когда в личной жизни кавардак? Но и те, у кого нет любовных проблем, пропускают мимо ушей то одну лекцию, то другую. И только Алекс Роу, отощавший, еще более черный, чем всегда, учится как проклятый. Раз в неделю по выходным, сверкающий, как золотой полуклавдий, он отправляется в резиденцию премьер-министра. Глаза его лихорадочно блестят, руки дрожат, заговаривать с ним бесполезно: если и ответит, так невпопад. Там, за невыносимо официальным столом, в присутствии невыносимо официального господина Бассиануса, он сидит напротив грустной бледной Юрис и ничего не способен проглотить - только ковыряет изысканные блюда. Иногда - о боги, как редко! - им удается исчезнуть на несколько минут от бдительного папы. Тогда рука находит руку, губы находят губы, в глазах темнеет - и только между сумасшедшими поцелуями: "Люблю, Юрис!" - "Люблю, Алекс!"

  Он возвращается в казарму, падает на койку и молчит. Соседи по комнате ходят на цыпочках, боясь чихнуть. Все чувствуют, что пружина перетянута сверх всякой меры, и если сорвется - страшно подумать, что тогда будет.

  Во втором семестре в академии появляется Гальтейн. Все, кто помнят второй курс Алекса Роу, готовы рвать волосы на голове и пуговицы на кителях. Но ректор взял Гальтейна на работу. Ассистентом на кафедру аэродинамики. Кто бы спорил - Гальтейн хорошо учился, полтора года оттрубил в военном исследовательском центре и свой предмет знает. К несчастью, характер его не изменился.

  Вся двенадцатая группа с беспокойством и нарастающим страхом следит, как Гальтейн с наслажденем планомерно задирает Роу. Как и прежде, он начинает с упражнений в остроумии по поводу подлого Дизита. Алекс молчит. Гальтейн придирается к каждой закорючке в работах Роу. Алекс стискивает зубы и доводит работы по аэродинамике до немыслимого совершенства. Гальтейн берет за правило встать возле стола Роу на семинаре и тихо, вполголоса, - так, что окружающие, отчаянно напрягающие слух, улавливают лишь отдельные слова, - говорить пакости. Роу бледнеет, иной раз даже зеленеет, и молчит. Однажды после злосчастной аэродинамики он убегает на летное поле, и Тайберт, помчавшийся следом, находит его на складе металлолома, в котором иногда удается раскопать подходящие запчасти для казенных ваншипов. Алекс методично швыряет ржавыми железками в бетонную стену ангара и сквозь зубы чудовищно матерится.

  До окончания академии осталось всего несколько дней, завтра начнутся экзамены - и в этот день чуткое ухо Диты улавливает в потоке Гальтейнова яда: "развратна, как все гильдейки". Роу вскакивает; кажется, сейчас он убьет Гальтейна. Но он судорожно вздыхает, молчит (до десяти считает, что ли?) - а потом произносит громко и четко, так, что слышит каждый:

  - Вы мерзавец.

  - Вы отдаете себе отчет?.. - начинает Гальтейн.

  - Вы мерзавец, - повторяет Роу. - Если вы еще и трус...

  - Когда и где? - раздувая ноздри, спрашивает Гальтейн.

  Алекс не думает ни секунды. "Давно решил", - понимает Винс.

  - После вручения дипломов на следующее утро, в пять. За вторым ангаром.

  Там, где он целовался с Юрис.

  - Пистолеты, - деловито уточняет Гальтейн.

  - С двадцати шагов, - добавляет Роу.

  - Чудесно, - говорит Гальтейн. Впервые у этих двоих полное согласие. - Секунданты?

  - Алзей, - Роу не смотрит на Винса, но тот кивает.

  - Терренс, - называет Гальтейн инструктора по строевой подготовке.

  Это плохо. Это очень плохо. Терренс непременно доложит начальству. Алекс так бешено учился, и все погубить. Впрочем... После вручения дипломов, значит, формально - вне академии. А до того - не за что карать. Может быть, обойдется.

  

  -52-

  Хотел быть счастливым. Был.

  Хотел все решать сам. Решал.

  Хотел, чтобы ты была со мной. Была.

  Все, чего я хотел, я добился. Все, чего я не добился, я не хотел.

  Наверное, я должен быть благодарен судьбе.

  Почему же так тошно?

  

  -53-

  Лучшие работы по всем предметам. Даже по аэродинамике, потому что сдавали комиссии, и Гальтейн ничем не смог напакостить. Диплом с отличием. Первый в выпуске.

  Бал.

  Юрис Бассианус в кремовом с золотом, длинные волосы по плечам, глаза светятся. Папы нет. Не соизволил? Пожалел? Рассчитал? Они кружатся, кружатся, кружатся, Алекс счастлив впервые за весь этот безумный год.

  Ржавая рама за вторым ангаром. Юрис сидит у Алекса на коленях, платье расстегнуто, его голова опущена в вырез. Она прижимает к себе эту темную взлохмаченную голову. Губы, скользящие по нежной коже. Густые темные волосы под пальцами. "Куда тебя пошлют, Алекс?" - "Я не знаю. Узнаю завтра". - "Я поеду с тобой. Брошу постылое Адмиралтейство, и к черту папу. Только ты, Алекс, я больше не могу без тебя". - "Я люблю тебя до смерти, Юрис".

  

  -54-

  Пять утра. Солнце висит низко над горизонтом, красное, злое. Двадцать шагов, разворот. Черный зрачок дула смотрит в глаза. Выстрелы.

  Алекс стоит, покачиваясь, по рукаву парадного мундира бежит струйка крови.

  Гальтейн лежит, глядя в розово-лиловые облака мертвыми глазами. Точно между бровей аккуратная круглая дырочка.

  - Сто из ста, - непонятно говорит Алекс.

  

  -55-

  Рано утром на пороге особняка Бассианусов возникает запыхавшийся светловолосый юноша в парадной флотской форме, но без фуражки. Арраниус отворяет дверь, смотрит вопросительно.

  - Могу я видеть госпожу Юрис? - спрашивает юноша нервно.

  - Как вас представить? - холодно интересуется Арраниус, не одобряющий срочных визитов в семь утра.

  - Передайте - виконт Алзей, Винсент Алзей, - юноша переминается с ноги на ногу от нетерпения.

  - Входите, я узнаю, примет ли вас госпожа, - и дворецкий удаляется, важный и неспешный, не подав и виду, что титул произвел на него впечатление.

  Юрис скатывается вниз по лестнице, на ходу застегивая китель.

  - Винс! Здравствуй!.. Что-то случилось?

  - Случилось, Юрис. Я могу переговорить с тобой без лишних ушей?

  - Конечно. Пойдем! - она хватает его за рукав и тянет в кофейный кабинет. Закрыла дверь, села.

  Винс заметался по кабинету, прислонился к краю стола, отошел снова.

  - Юрис, он дрался на дуэли и убил противника, - наконец выпаливает он.

  Юрис бледнеет, глаза становятся, кажется, вдвое больше.

  - Он ранен?

  - Слегка, ерунда, царапина. Он арестован, Юрис.

  Карие глаза закрываются. Распахиваются снова.

  - Это трибунал?

  - Да.

  - Что ему грозит?

  - Еще не знаю точно, но ничего хорошего. Как бы не клавдиевые рудники, Юрис. Противник убит, а он был старше по званию.

  Юрис опускает голову на руки.

  - Я могу увидеть его? - спрашивает она глухо.

  - Тебя не пустят. Только после приговора.

  - А на суд?

  - Ты не свидетель.

  Она встает, поднимается на цыпочки и целует Винса в щеку.

  - Спасибо. Я нажму на свою кнопку, она обязательно сработает.

  Винс смотрит несчастными глазами.

  - Военный суд не подчинен премьер-министру.

  - Она сработает, - повторяет Юрис.

  

  -56-

  Юрис стоит перед отцом, бледная, кулаки сжаты.

  - Ты сделаешь это ради меня, папа.

  - Нет, дочь. Это военный суд. Я ничего не могу.

  - Ты сделаешь это ради меня, папа. Если надо - дашь взятку. Если надо - пойдешь к дяде Анастасу и напомнишь, что моя мать была сестрой его жены. Но ты сделаешь это.

  - Юрис, даже самое мягкое наказание - ссылка.

  - Меня это устроит.

  - Его ушлют в глушь и тебя это устроит?

  - Да. Я поеду с ним.

  - В качестве кого, позвольте спросить, Юрис Бассианус?

  - В качестве невесты, если ты не дашь согласия на брак немедленно.

  - Не дам.

  - Хорошо, папа.

  

  -57-

  - Какова причина дуэли?

  - Личное оскорбление.

  - Потрудитесь разъяснить.

  - Нет.

  Ректор академии, свидетель:

  - Это вопиюще! Курсант стреляется с преподавателем!

  - Возражаю, - говорит кругленький военный адвокат с блестящей круглой лысиной на затылке. - Дуэль состоялась после вручения дипломов. Стрелялись офицер с офицером.

  - На территории моей академии! Это вопиюще!

  - Если бы они вышли за ограду, было бы менее вопиюще? - ядовито спрашивают из зала.

  - А вы бы молчали, Тайберт! Вы знали, но не донесли!

  - Терренс донес, - говорит другой голос. - Что, вы предотвратили дуэль?

  - С вами, Алзей, мы еще разберемся!

  - Валяйте, - равнодушно бросает Винс.

  

  -58-

  - Юрис, я мог и не суетиться. Свидетели в один голос показали, что зачинщиком был убитый. Лишение звания, запрет на службу в военно-воздушных силах, высылка в провинцию на три года. Как ты и хотела, и без всякого моего участия. Но поскольку я вмешался, можешь выбрать место ссылки.

  - Норикия.

  - Норикия? - бывший маэстро медленно поднимает брови, осознавая. - Ты достойная дочь своего отца, Юрис Бассианус.

  - Да, папа.

  

  -59-

  Юрис ждет.

  Казенные скучно-зеленые крашеные стены, казенный пол, застеленный облезлым линолеумом. Темновато, пыльновато. Есть скучная лавка на железных ножках, обитая бурым дерматином, но Юрис не может сидеть. Она стоит, вытянувшись, у пыльного окна. В стекло с тупым упорством бьется крупная зеленая муха.

  Юрис ждет. Полчаса. Час.

  В недрах здания, за обшарпанной деревянной дверью, начинается смутное шевеление, лязг, шаги, неразборчивые команды грубым сиплым голосом.

  Наконец дверь распахивается, и его выводят.

  Он все еще в белом мундире, на который больше не имеет права. Брюки измяты и перепачканы, с кителя с мясом оборваны погоны и пуговицы, рубашка посерела. Темные волосы всклокочены, на щеке кровоподтек. Глаза угрюмы, у губ усталая складка.

  - Алекс... - шепчет Юрис и устремляется к нему.

  Он поднимает взгляд - и вдруг его глаза загораются неверящим восторгом.

  - Ты!.. - он делает движение ей навстречу, но его крепко держат за локти дюжие охранники с равнодушными лицами.

  - Тихо, тихо, прыткий какой, - ворчит сержант. - Дай наручники сниму.

  Лязг ключей, щека Алекса дергается - видимо, ему причинили боль, - охранники отпускают его, и Юрис наконец бросается ему на грудь. Он прижимает ее к себе, тычется губами ей в ухо, шепчет:

  - Я думал, что больше никогда...

  Она поднимает лицо, в глазах дрожат слезы:

  - Я же говорила тебе: я еду с тобой.

  - Ты... ты едешь со мной? Теперь?.. Не смейся надо мной, Юрис, я не вынесу.

  - Теперь. Прямо сейчас. Глупый, глупый! Я люблю тебя, Алекс Роу, я больше без тебя не могу. И не буду.

  - Свезло тебе, парень, - ухмыляется сержант. - Ну, поехали.

  Открывается входная дверь. На дворе фыркает армейский грузовик. Сержант легонько подталкивает Алекса в спину.

  - Подождите секунду, - вдруг говорит Юрис и бежит к окну.

  Алекс стоит у грузовика, растирая запястья, щурясь от яркого солнца - отвык - и смотрит, как Юрис разжимает кулак. С ее ладони с победным гудением срывается крупная зеленая муха.

  - Я готова, - Юрис подхватывает туго набитый рюкзак.

  - Летите, дети, - говорит сержант. - Удачной ссылки, парень. Гляжу, скучно тебе не будет.

  Задвигается тяжелая дверь. В трюме полутьма, да и некому смотреть, как Алекс притягивает девушку к себе на колени.

  Кажется, они уже взлетели, а впрочем, какая разница?

  - Это действительно ты, - шепчет он. - Сумасшедшая.

  - Это действительно я. Сам такой... Что ты делаешь, Алекс, погоди!

  - Проверяю, может, ты мне снишься.

  - Перестань, подумай: мы прилетаем в Норикию, эти мордовороты открывают дверь, а у меня майка порвана! Аккуратнее, мы теперь бедные люди.

  - Я не могу думать, - неразборчиво отвечает он куда-то в ее ключицу. Потом, видимо, до него все же доходит, и ладонь на ее груди замирает.

  - Ты сказала - в Норикию?

  - Да. Здорово я придумала?

  - Ты придумала? - он поднимает голову, пытаясь рассмотреть в полутьме ее лицо. - Как это понимать, Юрис Бассианус?

  Она смеется, наклоняется, находит его губы. Довольно долго они не могут говорить. Наконец она вздыхает, сворачивается в его руках, опускает голову ему на плечо.

  - Им было все равно. Приговор предусматривает расстояние, а не направление. Папу спросили: куда? Я сказала: в Норикию. Они не возражали. Я написала майору Валке - ведь ты помнишь майора Валку? - и он присмотрел нам жилье.

  - Боги... Юрис! Юрис, милая...

  - Я не хотела ждать больше ни дня, Алекс Роу. С таким, как ты, никогда не знаешь, что будет завтра.

  - А твой отец? Что он сказал?

  - Что если его дочь так хочет расшибить себе голову, он не может ей препятствовать. Но подобное поведение ничто не может оправдать, и согласия на брак он не дал.

  - И?.. - голос Алекса вздрагивает.

  - И поэтому я собираюсь вопиюще нарушать приличия с тобой, Алекс, без всяких обязательств. Никто не может запретить мне быть твоей, если мы закроем за собой дверь.

  - Ох, Юрис, ты все-таки сошла с ума.

  - Это ты виноват. Зачем ты такой?

  - Какой?

  Она гладит пальцами его щеку.

  - Такой.

  Машина кренится, заходя на посадку, и когда мордоворот откатывает тяжелую металлическую дверь, майка одернута, пуговицы застегнуты, волосы поправлены. Алекс выпрыгивает на жухлую рыжую траву, вытаскивает рюкзак, помогает выбраться Юрис.

  - Удачи, - говорит мордоворот, забираясь в кабину.

  - Спасибо, - машинально отвечает Алекс.

  Он снимает изуродованный форменный китель и бросает его на землю, вскидывает рюкзак на плечо, берет Юрис за руку.

  - Куда мы теперь?

  Она вытаскивает из бокового кармана серых полотняных брюк сложенное вчетверо письмо и плоский блестящий ключ.

  - Домой, - отвечает она.

  Маленький старый домишко на глухой городской окраине. Штакетник, чахлая клумба у крыльца.

  Они останавливаются на верхней ступеньке. Ключ вздрагивает в ее руке.

  - Юрис, - тихо говорит он. - Посмотри на меня.

  Она поднимает взгляд.

  - Сейчас? - спрашивает он.

  В ее глазах загорается темное пламя.

  - Сейчас, - хрипло отвечает она. - Немедленно.

  Они входят и плотно закрывают за собой дверь.

  

  -60-

  Пыльное солнце, серые дома, серые скалы, хилая зелень, горькая вода.

  Небо.

  Счастье.

 


End file.
